Reckoning - A prequel -- Book 1
by ReiKeiko
Summary: Prequel to "Resonance" and "Reverberations" Keiko, and inuyoukai travels through a portal to other worlds after having been cast from her clan for caring about humans. Upon her return to her world, she is nearly killed before she can escape. She finds herself in a world of shinobi. This world is somehow different than the others she has visited... (sexual content warnings)
1. Chapter 1 - The Kitsune Mask

Prequel to "Resonance" and "Reverberations"

Keiko, and inuyoukai travels through a portal to other worlds after having been cast from her clan for caring about humans. Upon her return to her world, she is nearly killed before she can escape. She finds herself in a world of shinobi. This world is somehow different than the others she has visited. She is free, but little more than a prisoner. She finds herself the ward of an ANBU operate, Hatake Kakashi. His familiar demeanor is shrouded in mystery at first. They both continue to test the waters until something new is born. Could it be love?

This might be longer than the other two because there's more time to make up for

\\\\\\\

She woke in the darkness. A cold rain had seeped through to her very bones it seemed, threatening to take her consciousness from her as her senses swam in and out. Someone was coming. She could feel blood from the wound in her side mixing with the mud that puddled mercilessly around her. She willed herself to stand, but her body didn't respond. No more time, she thought. They had come.

All at once, several unfamiliar scents surrounded her in the trees. She closed her eyes and cracked them as much as she dared to watch the strangers as they approached. Hopefully they would think she was unconscious. One of them held up a glowing orb in their hand from the trees, bathing pale light over a small area. It was quickly swallowed in the woods beyond. She could see the outline of their faces-Masks. She wasn't familiar with their garb, although she was fairly certain she had managed to make it through the portal before blacking out. She didn't sense the cave nearby. How had she gotten in the woods? Maybe she didn't make it, she thought, maybe she had died. Maybe these were reapers come to take her to the next life.

One of the figures started to approach her as the rest watched perched in the trees. "Who is she, Kakashi?" one of the masked voices asked the approaching figure.

 _"What is she?"_ Kakashi thought to himself in response as he looked over her face. She had purple stripes tattooed on her face and a crescent moon on her forehead. This wasn't the mark of any clan he was familiar with. She had a fluffy boa that was soaked in the mud, but it appeared to have once been white. Something about her didn't seem completely human, but perhaps it was his imagination. Maybe she was a noble from one of the nearby villages. After he was confident she had no intention to move, he kneeled down and removed his Kitsune mask to get a better look.

"Ah, Senpai!" the other voice protested.

"It's alright, Tenzou," said Kakashi. "She's injured pretty badly. I don't think she will be fighting for a while."

She continued to watch him through her lashes. He was handsome, even with the vertical scar above and below his left eye. She thought she saw that eye glared back at her with a deep red glow. There was something about his eyes she recognized; not that he was someone she knew, but that he was someone she related to. She had those same eyes; loss, pain, regret, purpose. He leaned closer to her. She vaguely wondered if he was going to suck out her soul.

"I know you're awake," he whispered near her ear. Her eyes opened cautiously to meet his. "Who are you?"

Her heart beat faster as she sensed his closeness and was overwhelmed with his strange scent. "Keiko…" she gasped. A throb in her side made her world spin, and she knew no more.

Kakashi listened to her shallow breathing. It appeared this time she actually was unconscious. Blood and mud soaked through her white and blue kimono. Even through the dirt he could tell she had beautiful white hair. It still struggled to shimmer like starlight through the grit in the pale light cast on it. He touched her cheek, then her forehead. She was burning up. "Isamu, can you see if you can patch her up until we make it back to the village?" Kakashi called.

"Hai, Senpai."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Woman from Nowhere

They took her back to the hospital in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Kakashi left Tenzou and Isamu to stand guard at the entrance to the room while the healers worked. He went to make his report to Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, regarding the stranger.

The sky had lightened from black to a dull grey as dawn approached, though no other light hoped to penetrate through the dreary mist. Hiruzen folded his hands behind himself thoughtfully as he looked out the window. "I trust your instincts Kakashi, if something gives you pause. Until we know more I don't think that she should be left alone. Do you think she is a shinobi in disguise?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I sense some measure of guided chakra flow from her, but something about it isn't quite the same. Maybe she has some natural talent and wasn't ever trained perhaps," Kakashi replied. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself whether or not she was human until he had some kind of evidence to the contrary.

"I realize this isn't your typical assignment, but I'd like you to be her detail while she's in the village. I know you can be pleasant enough not to frighten her, but if it turns out she is a spy…I'd rather have someone with your skill nearby to take her down quickly," said Hiruzen.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi made his way back down to the hospital to relieve Tenzou and Isamu. They were both in the room with the healer. Keiko was sitting up and glaring threateningly at the healer holding a needle. "We are just trying to blood type her and check for infections," the healer explained when she saw Kakashi enter. "She won't let us get near."

"We could sedate her…" Isamu began, but Keiko's eyes flashed dangerously and she snarled.

Kakashi shrugged. She didn't seem to be in immediate danger for the moment and he didn't see the point in starting a fight in the hospital. "It's ok. Leave us for a while," he said as he turned to the three of them.

"But Kakashi-san," the healer protested, "this is for her wellbeing. Her wound is significant."

"She's alive for now. Later," he said with a meaningful look to the healer.

They left Kakashi alone in the room with Keiko and he pulled up a chair. Keiko eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't wearing the Kitsune mask anymore, but he had a cowl covering the lower half of his face. He could see her glaring at it with dislike. Kakashi pulled down the cowl and smiled at her. "Better?" he asked.

Keiko continued to look at him warily, but her body relaxed. He was truly handsome after all. He smiled, but those eyes stayed the same. She said nothing as she waited for him to speak.

Kakashi looked her over. It was true they had patched her up before bringing her, but any normal person that had lost that much blood would likely have remained unconscious, and certainly not in a state to fight back. Sensing that she wasn't going to strike up the conversation, Kakashi offered, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. And you are?"

"Keiko," she answered simply.

He continued to smile but his eyes were humorless. "From?"

"From nowhere, and everywhere," she said.

"That's one of my favorite places. I hear it's nice this time of year," he joked. This time she saw a shift behind his eyes as he smiled earnestly.

Keiko wrestled with what to say. She didn't know anything about this world yet, or the people in it. She didn't even know if they had Youkai on this world. If they weren't familiar with magic or demons, it was unlikely her presence would be welcome. Kakashi observed the expressions pass across her face. Finally she said quietly, "I don't have a home. Where I'm from doesn't exist. I have nowhere to go."

Kakashi looked at her softly. "I know a face plagued by war. It's hit us all pretty hard. When you're doing better, we'll find you more suitable quarters and go from there."

She didn't return his gaze until he shifted closer to her. He raised a hand in peace as she stiffened. He reached out for hers and looked her in the eyes. Keiko shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to such familiar contact.

"Please let the healer see to you. It would be a shame to lose you so soon."

"Fine," she said, "but no blood draws. They can't help me with blood. If they are unable to heal otherwise, when I've recovered a bit I can take care of it myself."

"You're a healer?" he asked interestedly.

"Not exactly, it just kind of comes with the skill set I suppose," she said evasively.

It was pretty clear she wasn't ready to give any specific answers yet. If the Hokage wanted to get information by non-invasive means, this could take a while. He sighed. He got up and called the healer back from the hall and gave her the instructions for no needles and no labs. She nodded in confusion and set to work with medical ninjutsu. Tenzou was still standing in the hall, waiting, so Kakashi asked him to cover while he went back to the Hokage's office.

"I see," Hiruzen said. "She has done nothing suspicious or anything to warrant handing her over to the interrogation squad at this point. If it was a mistake or she does turn out to be a noble, it won't bode well for the village. I believe the apartment next to yours is vacant?"

"Yes sir."

Hiruzen continued, "Bar the door and have Tenzou make an entrance from yours so you can keep an eye on her. I don't want to make her feel like a prisoner, but we'd be remiss not finding out her intentions. We'll cover her expenses for now as our guest."


	3. Chapter 3 - Card Games

The healer coaxed Keiko into a wheelchair with the promise of a shower. Tenzou followed behind and stood guard at the door. She already decided he wasn't worth being concerned about at the moment. She sensed a considerable spirit pressure from him, or chakra as some worlds called it, but he seemed to be a man of duty. Other than the threat of a needle, no one had tried anything so far to harm her.

Keiko turned on the water and stepped into the steam after a few minutes. She examined her side and the wound appeared completely gone save for pinkened new skin that covered the area. She spent extra time to rinse the grime from her hair and tail before drying herself off. She shut off the water and stepped out in front of the mirror. She looked at her complexion thoughtfully as she stood there in the nude. Just like others of her clan, her tail transformed into a boa when she was in humanoid form. It was easy to explain when she was wearing the formal Kimono of her station, but it was going to be harder to do so if they had her dress in other garb. She screwed up her face in concentration and her tail disappeared. After another appraising look in the mirror, she grabbed a folded yukata from the bench and put it on. It was too late to do anything about her markings. They had already seen her face.

The healer wheeled her back to the room with Tenzou in their wake. Kakashi joined them after Keiko was back sitting on the bed. She was gazing out the window, assessing the portions of town she could see from her view. Her hair was even more beautiful now that it was free of the mud.

"A few more days and I can take you to your new home," he grinned easily.

Keiko turned to look at him and tilted her head slightly.

"You have an apartment here while you're our guest. But I think that if I took you out of here now, Ayame-san here might check me into the next room after she hits me," he said as he patted the healer on the shoulder. The healer blushed and scurried out of the room. "You can go home Tenzou, we'll be ok," Kakashi said as an aside to his masked colleague.

Tenzou nodded wordlessly and left after casting one last glance to Keiko.

"So, Keiko from the town of nowhere and everywhere, do you have a clan or title there?" Kakashi asked.

"I suppose that my clan is considered nobility where I'm from, though I never much cared for titles," she replied.

"And does Keiko-sama have family?"

"Really, the title isn't necessary. I did have family once. Those that remain would like me dead. I've been kind of roaming since looking for a new place to live and people to help," she responded.

"Help with healing?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I try to learn new fighting and defense styles and try to teach others to defend themselves," she replied.

"So you're old enough to have been through the Third Shinobi World War," Kakashi said.

Keiko said nothing to the contrary. She didn't know what the Third Shinobi World War was, but any more talk about the wars she had been involved in would divulge too much information she was not ready to give. "I'm old enough."

"Did you ever fight the Leaf in the past?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

He considered her for a moment. She definitely wasn't going to give answers freely until she trusted him. He wasn't given any kind of time constraint, so he decided to leave it at that for now.

"Well, we're stuck here for a couple days. What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked.

"I suppose if I'm stuck inside, I like to read…and draw."

Kakashi's mind wandered to the cover of the Makeout series and he blushed. She didn't seem like that kind of woman. She was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "What about games?" he asked as he recovered.

He pulled out a deck of cards and tried to teach her Rummy. After she grew bored of that, she taught him Egyptian Ratscrew and they were both laughing by the end. It was amazing how calm he felt with her when she relaxed.

He brought her a sketchbook the next day after relieving another ANBU member covering the shift. Kakashi sat back in the chair and pulled out the Makeout series book he was on so he could read while she sketched. She wouldn't let him see what she was drawing and he wouldn't let her see what he was reading, so they decided to call it even.


	4. Chapter 4 - Colleague or Conspiritor

Over the next couple days, she spent more time looking out the window. He could tell she was trying to be polite and not appear antsy as she knew it wouldn't help her situation, but he was going pretty stir crazy himself. When the day finally came that she was discharged, it took all of her willpower to not run from the place.

Part of the way to the apartment, Kakashi was stopped by another shinobi. "Kakashi! The time has come for us to stretch our youth in our eternal rivalry!"

"Not now Guy. I'm on business," Kakashi said pointing a thumb to Keiko.

She wasn't paying attention as one ninja continued to complain energetically to the other. They had stopped in front of the academy and she was watching kids file inside. There was a yellow haired kid sitting alone on a swing glowering at the other kids. Keiko could sense something different about him. He had a scent to him like a Hanyo, or half demon. It was quite curious. The boy caught her looking at him and he stuck out his tongue at her before leaping of the swing and shuffling inside.

"I'll catch you later Guy," Kakashi said as he put his hand to the small of Keiko's back to encourage her along. She looked at him in surprise that he touched her again in such a familiar fashion. She just seemed to notice the other shinobi nearby and gazed over her shoulder at the strangely dressed man in green as Kakashi led her away towards the apartment.

It appeared Tenzou and some others had already been there. Keiko's apartment with stocked with some food and clothes, and a door between their apartments had been grown by the wood-style user. The front door to her apartment would have already been barred though it didn't appear so from the outside; so he led her through his.

"Kakashi-san, am I a prisoner?" she asked.

"We usually don't put prisoners up in apartments or put food in their fridge," he said slyly. Her expression didn't change. Kakashi figured it was better to be frank with her; she clearly wasn't stupid. "You're not a prisoner per say, but I know that you're having trouble trusting us. I hope from our perspective you can see that we are just being cautious until we get to know you better. Ok?" He said gently. "Besides, it's not every day someone is special enough to have me assigned to keep them company."

She smiled at him, "I'm sure they didn't assign you to me just because you're nice."

"Well no, but I'll take the compliment."

Over the next few weeks, she still didn't divulge much about her past. Kakashi was stuck observing her character as he followed her around the village. During the day she liked visiting the academy. He found this part the most worthy of note. She was clearly interested in the jutsu training in the yard. It could be indicative of a spy trying to learn their village secrets. However, he also noticed she was really interested in talking to the kids when they were playing. She paid particular attention to Naruto which he found additionally disturbing considering who Naruto was. Kakashi didn't want to seem overly suspicious, so he decided to ask Keiko about it casually one day while they were eating lunch.

"I didn't really have the opportunity to see many kids learning or at play. Most of them were burdened with adult worries in the wars. It wasn't the same. I had to learn out of necessity. I never really went through schooling much past my early years," she said.

"I noticed you made friends with Naruto," Kakashi said conversationally before taking a sip of his tea.

"There's something about him that reminds me of home. I've taken a liking to that kid even if he is a trouble maker," she said.

"Hmm. Did you ever have kids?"

"No." she said considering for a moment, "I suppose if I married one day I would like to have kids."

"So, no husband. Boyfriend?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you volunteering?" Keiko teased.

Kakashi blushed and laughed awkwardly. He thought about it while she cleared up dishes. If she wasn't under investigation, he could see entertaining the idea. But truthfully, there was still a lot he didn't know about her, or she about him.

Kakashi moved to the couch and she sat back down next to him. As if she read his mind, she continued, "I know this is difficult. You don't really know me. I want to trust you, but there's a lot of things you may not understand. I've never done anything in this world to harm any of you and have no intention to. What I'll tell you for now is that a kid saved me. I don't mean physically, I mean saved me as a person. That's why stopping at the academy is important to me. The next generation has the power to change worlds."

Kakashi regarded her in stunned silence. Her insight wasn't quite what he had been expecting. After a moment of mulling it over, he said, "If you were from a rival village, it would appear you're trying to influence the youth or steal secrets."

"I can see how it would look that way," she sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I also want to learn your ways, just because that's what I have done for much of my life. But I have no nefarious plans for it, or for the kids. Maybe when we're allowed, you could train with me and you can see."

The villagers had welcomed her presence. She was generally kind, but mysterious. The only ones she seemed to get attached to were Kakashi and the kids. Her continuous presence in the wake of the White Fang's son sparked a lot of gossip. Kakashi figured it would blow over once they had something else to talk about. Iruka had started asking Kakashi to bring Keiko by to play with the kids on their breaks. Some of the kids had started calling her Nee-san and asking after her when she was away, especially Naruto. Iruka suspected that Naruto wasn't used to too many people treating him just like everyone else.

Kakashi reported regularly to the Hokage, but no one had seemed to observe anything in Keiko's behavior that indicated she was planning anything unless it was a long term infiltration. If that truly were the case, she was playing a dangerous game doing so right under their nose. All the same, Kakashi was to continue guarding her.


	5. Chapter 5 - New Love?

Kakashi started giving Keiko a little more roaming freedom. She went out at night a lot now to look at the stars or go on runs through the woods, trying to keep her senses sharp. He of course had to follow her on these excursions, but he found he didn't mind. He enjoyed the rush of her free spirit when she wasn't trying maintain pleasant diplomacy.

She often would choose a spot under an Oak tree by the water to look up at the stars and watch meteorites burn through the atmosphere. Kakashi hadn't spent much time contemplating these things in a long time. It was refreshing. They lay back on the grass and he started pointing out different constellations. When there were clouds illuminated in the moonlight, Keiko would point out what she thought they looked like and her calm demeanor would break with melodious laughter. This became a ritual at least a couple nights a week if it was clear. Her fluctuations between suspicion and calm gave way to gentleness and humor in some of the moments like this when they were alone. Over time, Kakashi found his heart raced when he heard her laugh. He wasn't quite sure why, but he suspected that the amount of time he spent with her, he was developing feelings for her. He just wasn't quite sure what kind yet.

One night while they were stargazing, Keiko yawned.

"Hmm, sorry I've run out of constellations, am I boring you?" Kakashi teased.

"No, it's just so cozy tonight. You know, I actually slept outside for quite a while before coming here," she said.

She rolled over into the crook of his arm and put her head on his shoulder. Kakashi tensed slightly. He hadn't been expecting it. She often shied away from his touches and had seemed pretty traditional in that regard. He took his hands out from behind his head and wrapped her in his arms gingerly. When she didn't object, he stroked her hair with his left hand. He almost felt like he could hear her hum with pleasure. He wasn't sure if the Hokage would care if Kakashi were to get this close to her, unless of course she did turn out to be the enemy. The more he thought about it, this did kind of violate his mission.

Sensing his distraction, Keiko propped herself up and looked down into Kakashi's face. His concerns washed away as he looked into her eyes. They weren't hard and suspicious, nor were they full of laughter. For the first time, he saw something else. As if to make it clear, she pulled down his mask and touched her lips to his. He knew he was done for. He had been wanting to touch her since the first time he heard her laugh. Everything about this felt right. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and returned her kisses. He didn't know why he felt this way. He still knew next to nothing about her past. Really he knew next to nothing about her at all. All he knew I that he loved the woman in his arms and he didn't know why.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble," he joked after they broke off their embrace. He reached his hand up to her and placed it on the side of her face. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Keiko blushed. Back to being shy about the touches, he thought. "As much as I'd like to stay here with you all night…" he trailed off leaving the thought unfinished before getting up and taking her hand.

They went back home and Kakashi bid her good night. Keiko bit her lip longingly as he closed the door between their apartments and she was left standing in hers alone. She felt bitter confusion but didn't know why. She thought perhaps he couldn't reciprocate her feelings, or didn't want to due to his duty. She curled up on the bed in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6 - Reckoning with the past

Kakashi sat alone in his room as he thought about what just happened. It was completely absurd. She was more or less a complete stranger. The only explaination that he had was that he was comfortable with her presence after spending so much time with her. It wasn't the same as love. Truth be told, he had a few girls here and there on the side, but it never lasted more than a few days and it was mostly about sex. He never really had a woman he was serious about so he wasn't sure if he would even know what love felt like.

In the other room, Keiko thought much the same, although she had never been with any man. Dating opportunities were slim in over 100 years of war and she hadn't seriously considered sleeping with anyone before. She didn't understand why she had an overwhelming desire to be with him. Stockholm syndrome, she joked to herself. Was that really all it was? She just spent so much time with him she lusted for him?

It might be time to be fully honest with him about her past and see how he reacts, she thought. She played through all the outcomes of that situation in her mind, and she decided at this point she had nothing much to lose.

The next morning, Kakashi knocked on the door between their rooms. Keiko didn't answer. He cracked the door and found she was gone. He knew she hadn't left through his room. The barred door to her apartment was no longer barred. Obviously that answered whether she had been staying and doing what she was told willingly up until now.

He pulled his vest and tool pouch on hurriedly, preparing to make pursuit, when Keiko walked back in the door. She looked at him and read a look of clear annoyance.

"Sorry, I was trying to make it back before you woke up. I didn't want to worry you," she said. She looked at the kunai in his hands and then back to his face. "Or in this case…I guess maybe not be hunted by you either."

She started to lose some of her resolve about showing him the truth. He sensed her nervousness about the situation. Somehow he doubted if she planned to fight him that she would care what he thought. He put his pouch and the kunai down and approached her carefully. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"There's still shinobi from enemy villages out there. What little peace we have with the villages is pretty fragile. I don't want to see you hurt again going off on your own," he half lied.

"I needed to get something I lost. I didn't think you'd agree to take me that far out," she said. "I want to show you the truth." She kept the wand she retrieved stowed away. She didn't need it for this and legilimency was far less effective than her clan's method.

"What do you mean 'show' me the truth?" he asked suspiciously.

"My clan has a way of exchanging thoughts and feelings. We specialized in interrogation. I didn't particularly care for the practice so they assigned me to other duties. It can be used for more than interrogation though. I can show you my memories and my feelings if you trust me," she said.

"Can you see mine?" he asked.

"Only if you want me to. I won't take anything. Just give you mine. If you want to give me yours, you can tell me."

He half wondered if this was why he had been having feelings for her. "Have you used this on me before?"

"No...I was too afraid. Besides, you'll know when I'm doing it; it will feel foreign. It's not recommended to do this often with the same person because it's easy to lose your sense of identity. But this is the easiest way I can show you the truth and my intentions."

"You're asking for a great deal of trust," he said.

"No more than I've given you until now. I could have left any time I wanted to. If I wanted to know your intentions, I could have already done this and taken your thoughts, but I value earning your love and respect more. I…I was hoping to make my intentions clear last night. I care about you Hatake Kakashi. I know all I have to go on is the time I've spent with you, but I want you to know about me and I want to know about you. Then you can decide," she finished.

Kakashi nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Keiko led him to the bed and sat him down facing her. "I wouldn't normally get this close, but it's easier for me. I don't have to transfer energy as far," she said as she leaned her forehead to his and placed her hands on the side of his face.

He could feel the warmth of her hands as chakra flowed back and forth between them. He suddenly understood. She was bridging their flow to make one network. The thought suddenly made him have second thoughts about what they were doing.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," she said gently.

Kakashi closed his eyes and tried to relax. He saw a palace surrounded by monsters and by people that looked like Keiko. Dragons and demons swarmed the skies. Giant white dogs roamed the ground among the people at the palace. A group of the people was practicing forms with katana in one of the squares. A man with eyes like Keiko's was calling out instructions. A small girl with markings on her face peered out from behind one of the walls, watching in awe.

The scene changed. The small girl was crying as she chased after a woman that was walking away. "Okaa-san!" the girl screamed, "Don't leave me!" The man from before grabbed hold of her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Inu-youkai don't cry," he said, not unkindly. The girl continued to sob anyway.

It changed again. The man was presenting the older girl with a sword. "This would have been made for you after I passed, but seeing as I lost a fang in the last battle," he guffawed. The girl looked at it in awe. "Its name is Zenmai, the royal fern," he said. The girl practiced her forms with it and her father watched proudly.

The scene melted away again; the girl was grown and standing in a room with others of her clan. In the middle, a human was chained to a seat. He was screaming as they invaded his mind. The woman's father gestured to her to come. Kakashi recognized the girl as Keiko. Her eyes were cold and empty. She invaded the man's mind and images raced past. He screamed in agony before he died.

"To battle. Cut down all in your path, demon and human alike. No mercy, no quarter," said Keiko's father.

Kakashi didn't exactly understand the premise for the war, but Keiko must have not thought it important to show.

The Inu-Youkai were lined up in their true form as they pounded towards the battlefield. One jumped from the formation and Keiko transformed into her humanoid form. She pulled a Katana from the sheath at her hip and Zenmai slashed through the air, sending thousands of razor sharp leaves barreling towards the enemy. They pushed the demon onslaught back into a town. Keiko cut down humans that were fleeing as she carved a path toward the enemy. She barely flinched.

When the village had been emptied, half of it was on fire. The Inu-Youkai were cleaning the blood off their swords. Keiko stepped into one of the unburnt houses to look for any of the enemy that might be hiding out. Instead she found a small human girl. The little girl was rocking and crying next to a body on the floor. "Okaa-san, okaa-san," she sobbed over and over, "don't leave me."

Keiko made to pull out Zenmai and end the girl's suffering when the girl leapt up and grabbed Keiko around the knees in a hug. She buried her face in the kimono and sobbed. Keiko's hand pulled away from the hilt of the sword and instead rested it on the child's head.

After a few moments of indecision, Keiko hoisted the child up in her arms and walked outside. Her father was walking toward her. "Best to do away with that one too. It will starve with no one to look after it," he said.

"Why do we cut down the humans?" Keiko asked him. "They are not the enemy, but they hate us for what we do."

"It's doing them a kindness. They're victims of war," he responded.

Keiko still held the child as a greater demon lept from the shadows and stabbed her father from behind. Keiko didn't have the time to react while holding the child. She couldn't smell it coming amidst all the blood and scent from the carcasses throughout the village. She set the little girl down as she swung her sword in one motion, cutting the demon down. She watched her father die as the little girl held his hand. The little girl cried for him too; her enemy.

Sesshomaru appeared next to her and cut the girl down. He snarled at Keiko. "You are an embarrassment," he hissed. "Our orders were to give no quarter, now the general is dead while you watched. You don't deserve to wield that sword, human lover.

Keiko appeared before the council later that day. "You are henceforth banished from the Inu clan, upon pain of death. Any member of the clan may choose to kill you on sight if they so wish without repercussion."

She fled to the woods and began her nomadic life. She always had to fear Sesshomaru following her, trying to get her father's sword. She had a cousin who was Sesshomaru's half sibling; Inuyasha. She had heard on her travels that he was able to go back and forth between times through a well, and she set out in search of it so she could start over. Looking over her shoulder and waiting for death was no way to live.

She didn't manage to find it, but she found a cave with aging books and a portal surrounded by ancient writing. She spent a lot of time there studying it with little else to do for her long life. Eventually she was able to work out that she could travel between time and worlds. She closed the last book resolutely. She decided she would no longer watch the weak be preyed on. At this point she had little to lose.

She took the book with her that explained the portal's use and activated it to step through to the first world.

Kakashi continued to watch her abbreviated recounts of her visits to other worlds. In the end, she had earned a lot of respect, but no one had welcomed her in and made her at home quite the same way as the Leaf had. He thought that was pitiful as she hadn't been much more of a prisoner in the Leaf. She showed him that she certainly had to earn her way in to have a place to stay among those on other worlds, they didn't give her a place to stay freely or a family. There were so many wars, so much death, but in the end there was hope and she took it with her to the next world.

She eventually tried to return home, weary from war and unsure where else to go. She hadn't planned on running into her clan immediately, and she was barely out of the cave before she sustained the wound Kakashi had found her with some time ago. She barred the entrance of the cave with a spell and managed to make it back through to a random world before she could be pursued.

Suddenly she was stumbling around in the dark. It was raining. She fell into the mud and lost consciousness. The next thing she recounted was her first impression of the supposed reaper with Kakashi's face, her wariness of him, then her growing feelings for him.

\\\

When she was finally done, she leaned her head back away from his face. Kakashi was sweating. The amount of chakra she had siphoned between them for the bridge had been taxing.

"I think I'm going to have to show you mine another time," he panted.

"You're not afraid of me?" Keiko asked hesitantly.

"There's a lot in there to process, but fear wasn't really on the list. More like, how old are you?" he asked.

Keiko laughed, "I told you, old enough. I suppose in consideration of how time passes for me versus how it does for you, I'm technically your age."

"If it makes you feel better, I think that just confirmed everything I've felt about you. Now I understand why the kids are so important to you. We share some similar things. I'd like to show you now, but I think you might drain me if we try," he said as he wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt.

"Maybe we can start with something small that you don't have to show me through the bridge…like what is in that book you're always reading?" she asked.

Kakashi turned a deep shade of red. "It's a romance novel," he squeaked as she grabbed it from the bedside table. Kakashi made to grab for it but it was too late. She was already thumbing through it. Her face contorted in amusement and embarrassment the further she read.

"Maybe I don't want to look in your mind. Are you some kind of pervert Hatake Kakashi?"

"It's a romance novel! Romance!" he insisted as he snapped it up from her.

"On some worlds that's verging on porn," Keiko said dryly.

"Why don't we have some breakfast?" he said changing the subject. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."


	7. Chapter 7: The Hokage's assessment

After Breakfast, Kakashi stood up and pulled the rest of his uniform on.

"What do you want to do today?" Keiko asked.

"I have to go report to the Hokage. Will you stay here?" He asked.

"You mean you have to tell him about me," she said.

"Yes, and no. I'm not going to tell him everything unless you want me to. I just need to let him know I believe you're not a threat and you should have more freedom," he said smiling encouragingly.

Keiko pulled down his mask and kissed him gently. "I won't go anywhere if you don't take too long. No promises," she joked.

Kakashi pulled his mask back up and waived to her as he left.

There really wasn't much to do. All he had was those pervy books. She didn't want to snoop through his things to look for something else. She resigned herself to sketching until he got back. She hated being stuck inside. Hopefully now that would change.

Kakashi relayed his findings to the Hokage without giving too many specifics.

"What led to your assessment if I may ask?" asked Hiruzen.

"She was able to share chakra with me in a way that showed her intentions, and it matched with what I've observed these past couple months," Kakashi said.

"Do you know for certain you haven't been deceived?" the Hokage asked.

"I'm pretty certain. One can never say for sure what someone will turn out to be in the future, but for now I believe she is who she appears."

"Hmm. Have you by chance sparred with her yet?" Hiruzen asked.

"No."

"I think you may agree that sometimes that is an equally effective method of interrogation. It's harder to hide deception with primal instincts ablaze. Besides, I'm rather interested to hear where she is at in skill," Hiruzen mused.

"Although if she is at Jounin level, she may keep her cool no matter what I throw at her," Kakashi said. "Truthfully I may not gain much."

"You suspect her to be that capable and you still trust her?"

"I don't know that she is quite at that level. It was just in theory. But she could have left any time she wanted to and she has chosen to do as I ask," said Kakashi. He decided to leave out her venture into the woods, but he continued, "she decided she really didn't need her door to be barred, but she stayed."

"Hmm I see. Find out what you can from the sparring and let me know. I know this duty is not what you're used to in the ANBU, but I appreciate you taking it seriously," the Hokage said.

"Truthfully Sarutobi-sama, she's been pretty fascinating. And the kids seem to really like her. She says that kids have the power to make a difference in the world and change it for the better. She said a kid changed her before she came here. Iruka thinks she is great with them."

"Have you ever considered taking students Kakashi? I think you'd be good at it."

"I haven't really thought about it sir," Kakashi replied.

"Well, maybe it's something to revisit after your assignment with Keiko-sama. Just be on your guard. It's great that she's earned your respect if it's warranted, but we still don't know that much about her."

Kakashi returned home and was relieved to find Keiko where he left her. He took in the scene again and his face slackened. Her sketch pad was next to her on his bed and she had her nose in one of his novels.

"Sorry. There wasn't much to do and I was curious," she said as she flipped it closed.

"So do you really think I'm some kind of sexual deviant still?" he asked wryly.

"Hmm, probably. Although I know you haven't brought any women back in the last couple months. It would be kind of hard to miss."

"Yea, well I hope you don't think I'm just settling for you because of our living situation," he said.

"I guess I'll find out when I can see your thoughts," she teased.

Kakashi sighed, "Come here." He took her hands and looked into her eyes and tried to show her the words he couldn't say.

"I was just teasing hun," Keiko said. "Although to be honest with you, I really don't have any experience in this...at all. I know I couldn't show you everything, but I'd hoped you could see that. Are you sure you still want someone who doesn't know how this works?"

"Well I can't lie to you and say I've never touched a woman, but I've never really been in a relationship with one for pretty much the same reason as you haven't been," he said. "I hadn't found anyone that I wanted to be with more than just physically."

"So…you are a sexual deviant."

"Keep it up and you're not going to find out," he grumbled.

Keiko giggled. His expression softened at her laugh.

Kakashi squeezed her hand before letting go and walking into the kitchen to peer into the cupboards. "I'm supposed to spar with you today, so we should probably get going. We should pack lunch, We're probably not going to be back for a while."


	8. Chapter 8 - Kakashi's memories

Keiko helped Kakashi pull together some things to take for lunch. While she finished wrapping it up, he made his way to a shelf at the far end of the living quarters where the rest of his ninja tools were displayed. He hadn't used a sword in some time, but he saw from Keiko's memories that she did. He shrugged and pulled it down. He may as well be prepared. Keiko was now eyeing him curiously as he went through his pouch again making sure he had everything he needed.

"Are we sparing or are you taking me out to the woods to kill me?" she asked. She had expected they would take blunt weapons at very least.

Kakashi laughed. "Hmm, well I suppose the correct answer is both." He could see tension return to her body. "What I mean to say is, unless you come at me as if I were the enemy, I'm not going to be able to get a good assessment of your skills."

She relaxed slightly. "Unless you actually want me to kill you, you aren't going to get that kind of assessment."

"Someone is confident. That's good."

"I can sense that you're skilled without even having to fight you. Your...chakra as you call it here... is pretty impressive. However, if we didn't limit ourselves to some degree, there's going to be pretty serious injury. If my aim is to kill, I'm going to fight differently. It can't be helped," she said.

"Hmm, we'll see about that. I suppose it would have made more sense to do this in the beginning when you didn't know me, but it would have been awfully hard to earn your trust after that. It's a double edged sword I suppose. Do you have what you need? Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully as he put his arm around her waist and led her toward the door.

Keiko continued to glare at him in disgust that he was taking this so lightly. She didn't really know what to expect. "I disagree with your sparring aesthetic, and your means of assessment," she said flatly.

"Perhaps this works in our favor. You still don't completely trust that I'm not going to hurt you," he said.

"It has nothing to do with you. I'm having a hard time with it in general. I've never put so much trust in anyone before and I'm used to taking care of myself. This domesticating dynamic shift has been a little unsettling. It's not meant to be a complaint, it's just different. Since the moment I saw into your eyes I wanted to stop fighting and put my trust in you, but I'm still having a hard time with it. I never would have shared my memories with anyone before now," she said.

"That wouldn't be because you thought I had come to take your soul, would it?"

Keiko blushed. She hadn't realized he heard her thoughts through that memory.

"We'll see how this goes. If it's not going well, maybe we can take a break and I can share my memories with you," he said encouragingly.

Kakashi took her to a clearing where no one was scheduled to be. He didn't sense anyone in the surrounding area. Out of habit it seemed, Keiko seemed to be making the same assessment. She cast her eyes around and sniffed the air almost unnoticeably.

"Ok, I think we should start with something physical," Kakashi said.

Keiko looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "That was sudden. No dinner and a movie first?"

"While I love your sense of humor, remember what I said about thinking of me as the enemy right now. Would you be more comfortable starting with weapons or hand to hand?"

"Weapons I think," she replied.

"So remember, limitations are weapons only. No other skills unless you can't otherwise block a mortal blow," Kakashi said. Barely after he had finished, he already had thrown a pair of shuriken in her direction.

She reached to her hip and seemingly from nowhere, Zenmai appeared. She kept it magically concealed when not in use so she could summon it anywhere. With a single movement, she drew and deflected the shuriken with ease as Kakashi watched in confusion. She hadn't made any hand signs or done a summoning that he was familiar with. If nothing else, it seemed this would be interesting.

Kakashi drew his own sword and appeared in front of her as their blades clashed. Keiko pushed back and pivoted as he made to attack again. She made to grab his wrist and he shadow stepped out of her range. He had to step back again as she moved to stab. He continued to come at her much the same, calculating her movements as she did his. Neither of them made any extra movements, but she constantly tried to push him off balance. He had kept his headband over his left eye, but part way through the fight, he exposed it attempting to get the upper hand. It seemed like hours of deflecting each other's sword attacks and the occasional shuriken or Kunai until they finally clashed with a sword to the other's neck.

Satisfied, Kakashi put his own sword away. "I don't see many fights like that anymore. Many swordsman fight offensively and with flashy moves. I kind of expected it because you can be so flighty."

"Flighty with people and feelings," she waived dismissively. "As for your swordsmen, they fight with disregard to their life. It's not unusual that my kind may fight like that when enraged, but one on one, the best offense is a good defense," she said.

Kakashi grinned appreciatively at her words. "Let's have lunch and then I'll show you my memories," he said.

They sat facing each other once again in the grass. Keiko had Kakashi sit against a tree in case it was too draining.

"This time memories are going to be flowing the other way. Hopefully it won't be as difficult. I'm not going to take or give you anything. Just think of whatever you want me to see and I'll see it," she said.

She leaned her forehead to his again and placed her hands on the sides of his face. This time Kakashi was nervous. He was going to have to bring up some pretty painful memories that weren't as long past as hers had been.

"I'm right here with you," she whispered to him. Warmth spread over him. He suspected that she gave him that through their connection to put him at ease.

Keiko felt his loss of his mother. He didn't show her anything and she wasn't sure if it's because he didn't remember or didn't want her to see. She then felt the loss of his father. This time images appeared. Hatake Sakumo had been disgraced for abandoning his mission to save his comrades. Unable to cope with the backlash of his choice, he ended his life. Young Kakashi found him dead. How anger and hurt burned in the young Kakashi. Shinobi who couldn't follow orders were scum, he thought.

The scene dissolved. Kakashi met Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito. A rivalry was born between the two boys. Young Kakashi looked down on Obito for his contempt of the rules. Kakashi felt shame on his teammate's behalf, annoyance, and disdain. Kakashi showed Keiko several of their training sessions with their sensei.

The scene changed again, Rin was abducted by enemy shinobi. Kakashi was going to abandon her and he and Obito argued. In the end, they decided to rescue Rin together. Kakashi lost his eye that day, and Obito lost his life. She saw Kakashi gain the sharingan gifted to him with Obito's dying breath.

Moving forward, Kakashi showed her the death of Rin by his own hand, and the suffering he carried from her suicide. Something in him had changed by this point. His comrads had become more precious than rules, and it had silently been his undoing. He never got close to anyone again, but he would no longer let his teammates down.

He showed her his feelings when he met her and how they had grown, his confusion mixed with certainty about them, and then his resolve after she showed him her memories.

When he was finished, he shook slightly, but he wasn't so drained as the other day. Even though she had broken the connection, Keiko didn't move away immediately. Kakashi was right. They did have similarities in their past. They had experienced loss of family and betrayal. Wordlessly, she moved her face away from his and into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He wrapped his tightly around her, not wanting to let go.

"You were worried I'd hate you. Do you hate me?" he asked after a long moment.

"Of course not. I'm glad you showed me. I felt the same way as you…I didn't quite understand everything until now. We've had a lot of secrets. I couldn't really explain why I cared about you, I just saw something in you that was familiar," she said.

He touched her cheek. Even now he was hesitant to say what he wanted to say. They were interrupted by voices approaching and they both stood.

"Come on, let's go home. We can continue this tomorrow," he said.


	9. Chapter 9 - Ninjutsu!

Keiko seemed more relaxed when they got home, now that some things were more mutually out in the open. Kakashi sat on the couch working on a report and Keiko snuggled next to him, sketching where he could see. He looked down occasionally to watch her progress without comment. She wasn't half bad, he mused.

After a while, she set it down and rested her head on his shoulder to doze off while he continued working. When he was done, he watched her sleep for a while before carrying her to her bed. He wanted to take her to his own, but he didn't want to make assumptions without her consent. She barely stirred when he picked her up. In his own room, he put his tools away and undressed in the dark before flopping down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling in silence. Obito. Rin. He had tried not to think of them in a while. Somehow it was freeing being able to share that burden with another person who could see and feel it, not just hear about it. Keiko didn't make any comments on it, but he could feel her love, sorrow, and forgiveness that she wanted him to feel for himself.

Kakashi woke the next morning to a strange scraping sound coming from Keiko's room. He knocked and heard her acknowledgement so he entered to find her sharpening Zenmai.

"We're not sparring with swords today," he said groggily.

"I know, but the blade is dulled. You're pretty aggressive," she grumbled as she continued to work. He kissed her on the head absently a he made his way to her kitchen to look for breakfast. They had pretty much raided most of his. As he stood there staring into the refrigerator, he thought about what she said the day before.

"Keiko, if we get done early do you want to go to dinner?" he asked.

"I thought we were supposed to keep our relationship quiet," she said as she polished her blade.

"You spend every day with me pretty much. I doubt anyone is going to think much of it at this point unless I start holding your hand in public," he said.

He had a point. "You know I'm not exactly on payroll," she said. She had heard rumor that Kakashi was pretty famous for stiffing his friends on the bill.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me some other time," he grinned as he pulled eggs out of the fridge.

They went back to the clearing pretty early. Keiko seemingly brought nothing with her yet again. Kakashi brought a few ninja tools out of habit, but he left his sword at home.

"That katana you were using…" he inquired.

"It's traditional in my tribe for children of war lords to receive a Katana infused with their father's fang. It's a legacy as it were. It in part gives it the special abilities you saw in my memories. There's only one master blacksmith that can make them."

"Where does it go?" he asked.

"It's always there. It's concealed magically and summoned. It's in a dimension we can't see I guess is the best way to describe it," she replied.

"We have something similar, but it's usually done through a seal. It requires a catalyst such as a scroll or hand signs. I can summon Ninken. But not right now," he said as her face lit up. "We have other things to do. Do you know any jutsu?"

"What is it you consider a jutsu?" she asked.

"Well, there are many kinds, but there are three main types. Taijutsu is essentially martial arts through hand to hand combat. Genjutsu is a visual jutsu, and ninjutsu which is mostly everything else," he said. "Essentially it's molding your chakra into battle techniques or transformations."

"Ah. Different worlds call it different things. Some places have magic, others use chakra to bend elements; some call it spiritual pressure. I suppose I do things that might fit your definition," she said.

"Ok, well let's start with incapacitation. Try to immobilize me," he said.

Keiko dropped something from her sleeve. It looked like a stick but he couldn't get a good look at it. Wordlessly she flicked it and Kakashi went stiff as a board and fell to the ground. "Finite," she mumbled, pointing the stick at him.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind…I didn't sense chakra use," Kakashi said. "I think you hurt my pride as well as my tailbone," he said, rubbing his back gingerly.

Keiko frowned. She supposed magic was a little different than skills she learned on other worlds. She stowed the wand away and thought for a moment. She shifted back on her left foot a she brought her right down in front of her. The earth rumbled and liquefied below where Kakashi stood and he started sinking into the ground before it hardened around his calves. No hand signs again, he mused. She released him and waited for the next instruction. Kakashi left his left eye covered this time.

"So you're attuned to earth," he said.

"Not just earth per se. I have a natural affinity to other elements as well" she said, "though I'm not really so great with fire."

"What about lightening?"

"Isn't…that part of fire?" she looked at him quizzically.

He just stared at her for a minute. "I suppose we didn't really come here to train. Just give it your best shot. Be ready," he said.

Keiko pulled water from a stream nearby and whipped it in Kakashi's direction. It turned to ice as it made contact, but Kakashi's form turned into a log. She was confused momentarily, but heightened her senses to track him down. She didn't have much time to focus before the earth shook below her. She leapt into the air as Kakashi sprung from the dirt below. Part of the remaining water formed into hundreds of icicles that she sent barreling toward him. He signed so quickly she could barely see it before pounding his palm to the ground. A wall rose up before him to block her attack. The crystals smashed against the other side. Seconds behind the collision of the ice, a boulder blasted through the defense aided by a gust of wind from Zenmai.

Kakashi used the opportunity to cast dragon's breath. The flame was intensified by the wind from Zenmai. Both of them had to leap back to evade the giant fireball. Before it had finished burning out, she had already shadow stepped behind him to take a swing with a blade formed from ice. He pivoted away and disappeared before reappearing in the air.

"Shadow clone jutsu," he said. A dozen Kakashi's appeared around him. Their scent was weaker than his. Rocks the size of bullets pelted toward each of them and blinked them out of existence. The real Kakashi was already cascading towards her with a palm of gathered lighting. To his surprise, rather than evade, she stopped his hand with hers on contact and looked directly into his eyes. She took her other hand and pointed her index and middle finger toward the sky as she discharged the lightning.

"I think that's enough for now," he said as she still held onto his hand.

"You were holding back," she said.

"Yes, but I more or less found out what I wanted to know. I thought about what you said about the methods of sparring. I knew you were going to hold back too. I can tell you that your chakra store is far greater than mine, but I probably have more experience," he said. He saw her glare in annoyance. "I'm not saying you aren't skilled love, just that your skill set is different than this world's. Now I have an idea what we need to work on. I'm not supposed to train you until we've spoken to the Hokage."

"We?" The Hokage hadn't even come to see her since she stepped foot in the village over the last few months. She wasn't sure if that was odd. He seemed content to let Kakashi be the go between.

"Yes, he wanted to meet with you after this last sparring session," Kakashi shrugged, "I have my other reports to turn in. We can go see if he's available now."


	10. Chapter 10 - The not so secret

They stopped by to grab Kakashi's reports before making their way to the palace of the Hokage. It really wasn't much of a palace as a large structure compared to many of the others in the village. She looked up at the mount where four faces were carved. She really didn't get over to this side of the town much under her restrictions.

"The four Hokage," Kakashi explained when he saw her looking.

"Isn't the current one the Third?" She asked puzzled.

"My sensei was the Fourth. He passed away saving the village from the Nine-tailed Fox demon," Kakashi said sadly. He hadn't explained to her anything about Naruto as of yet until the Hokage decided whether she could be trusted with village secrets.

"You mean the spikey blond haired man from your memories? I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It was several years ago," he said.

They stopped talking when they reached the entrance. Keiko was left to ponder his words as they climbed the steps. This was the first time he mentioned demons in this world to her. When they reached the floor of the Hokage's office, he permitted them entry when Kakashi knocked.

"I've been expecting I'd see you sometime today," Hiruzen said.

The kind smile etched into an old man's face wasn't quite what she had been expecting. Keiko wasn't sure if she should bow, so she lowered her head respectfully. "Thank you for your generosity and kindness Hokage-sama. I am in your debt," she said.

"Please. It's the least we can do. I hear you're keeping some of the kids of the village company when Kakashi is busy. Iruka has been asking about you the last few days. I suspect you are wondering why it's taken this old man so long to make your acquaintance."

"I'm sure you have had more important matters…" she began.

Hiruzen waived informally. "I had heard from the reports that you were not keen on trusting anyone but Kakashi here and I didn't want to pressure you. Besides, this assignment is good practice for him before he takes his first group of Genin."

Kakashi looked surprised. The Hokage had mentioned it before, but he hadn't realized it was already on the table as an actual assignment.

"Yes, I think you'll make a fine teacher Kakashi," Hiruzen mused. He turned to Keiko, "I feel that it would be rude to ask for Kakashi's report on the last couple days without hearing what you have to say first. If you would, I'd like to hear about your time here the last few months Keiko-sama."

Keiko relayed to him some of the things Kakashi had told her about the village and jutsu. She talked about the kids and decided she would tell part of her story. She left the parts about being a Youkai and dating Kakashi out.

"I've been around many years, my dear. I'm sure there are some things you're not telling me, but I'm sure you have good reason. Now that Kakashi is released from this assignment, I don't see any problem with you being together," he said wisely.

They both stared. Hiruzen chuckled, "I watch and listen to the people of this village. That's part of my job. But I won't say anything regarding it if that is your wish. I beg your pardon if we talk about you in front of you, but we need to figure out where to put you next if you'd like to stay."

Keiko nodded.

"She's reasonably skilled in swordsmanship. We came to a draw as a matter of fact," Kakashi said. Hiruzen looked mildly impressed. Kakashi continued, "Keiko can work with all the elements but doesn't use it the same way as a shinobi. To train her in the same way, we'd have to start from scratch. She also is pretty forward in her attacks and defense. Part of the art of ninjutsu is deception and I think we need to work on that some," Kakashi said. "I suspect she is equivalently at Chunin level at very least."

"Hmm," Hiruzen pondered. "At your age we can't really send you through the academy to learn the shinobi way, and I can't put you on a squad without having a rank. When I have someone free that can teach you here and there, I'll be glad to lend them, but for now my advice is to observe. Unfortunately shinobi are on the payroll of those they serve. When I could mark you as security risk, I could justify having Kakashi with you. I can't really do that now. If you'd like to continue helping Iruka out a few days a week and whatever miscellaneous tasks I can find for you, we can continue to help you with housing as an ambassador."

"That is most generous. Thank you Hokage-sama," Keiko replied.

Kakashi watched her. She seemed more regal and diplomatic than he had seen her, even during her prior attempts to be courteous. He supposed that this was the first interaction with any superiors in the village in an official sense.

"Kakashi, may I talk to Keiko along for a moment?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stepped out into the hall leaving Keiko behind.

To her credit, she didn't fidget or cast nervously around. She certainly had grown comfortable there. Hiruzen was glad. He smiled gently to her. "It makes this old man's heart happy to see that you've brought Kakashi some happiness. He's been alone for a long time. Has he told you any about his past?"

"Yes. I think that's why I took to him. I saw some of mine in him," Keiko replied.

"I'm glad. You both have had quite the ordeal, though I must say that your timeline seems a little hazy," he said.

"Truthfully, I'm not from this world. I came here escaping my own, and very nearly my death. I'm sorry that the mutual mistrust has put you out. I am very grateful for all the Leaf village has done for me. I will work hard on its behalf," she vowed.

"Hmm. Well I hope you will be open with Kakashi regarding the rest. He's not an easy one to fool either. It sounds like a bit of trust will do you both some good," Hiruzen said wisely. "It was good to finally meet you Keiko-sama."

Keiko bowed her head before leaving the room to join Kakashi in the hall.

"Well, since it sounds like our days are going to be cut short from now on, maybe we should have that movie and dinner today," he said. "We'd probably have the theater to ourselves so early."

A sly smile crossed Keiko's face. Kakashi laughed, "I'm pretty sure of the two of us, you are more devious. What kind of movies do you like?"

They wound up seeing an action movie and Kakashi had been quite right. They had the theater to themselves. By the time it got out, it was late enough for dinner. He took her to a traditional Japanese place that he heard was good. Usually the teams opted for something like Barbeque or Ramen, but it didn't really seem appropriate for his first time really taking her out. It wound up being more expensive than he thought, but it wasn't like he was spending the money on anything else. Besides, it was worth it watching her thank him profusely when she saw the spread. She was adorable when she got flustered.

After the meal, they went for a walk through the village and Kakashi showed her different areas they hadn't been to before making their way to the outskirts of town.


	11. Chapter 11 - Love Under the Oak Tree

They finally made it to their tree by the water. Kakashi pulled down the cowl over his face and sat down next to Keiko by the tree. When the conversation died down, they watched the ripples on the water in the splash of the moonlight. As the minutes ticked by, Keiko's heart beat faster. Kakashi reached his hand for hers. She responded by leaning in to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back just as fiercely. He placed his hand on the side of her neck as he pulled back to look into her eyes, searching. Without breaking eye contact, Keiko lay back on the grass and pulled Kakashi down with her by the shirt. He shifted so he was looking down into her face.

"I love you, Keiko," he said quietly.

She practically melted hearing him say it out loud. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and she wrapped her fingers in his hair. With her free hand she moved his to one of her breasts. A rush of excitement coursed through him. He fondled her gently through the yukata before he decided to press her intent. He slid his hand inside and cupped her naked breast and squeezed gently. She moaned softly against his lips. Kakashi broke the embrace and looked back into her eyes. "Are you sure? You can only give it once," he said.

"Hatake Kakashi, I have never been surer of anyone or anything in my life."

He grazed her lips again with a smile before kissing his way down her jaw, and to her neck. Keiko shivered with pleasure. He wanted to see all of her but he didn't want to chance them being seen. He didn't want to stop to take her home and risk her changing her mind either. He kissed her on the neck sensually as his hand trailed down her stomach and up under her yukata to the wetness between her legs. She was already soaking with anticipation. He circled a finger around her aching clit and she moaned as she shivered. He wanted to taste her so bad, but it would have to wait for another time.

Kakashi continued to run a finger up and down her slit, circling her arousal as he went. He hadn't slept with a virgin before. He was worried he might hurt her, but there was no turning back now.

"I'm going to try and be gentle love. I'll go slow ok?" he said calmly.

Keiko nodded. She had heard plenty of what to expect the first time.

Kakashi slid himself slowly into her entrance. At first Keiko felt like she was being split in half. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she waited for the pain to subside. He held himself there, giving her time to stretch around him and get used to the feeling of him inside her. When he felt her grip start to relax, he slowly started moving within her. He kissed her again as he gradually started to speed up. It felt like her pussy was gripping him with every thrust. He gasped and then moaned when he felt her hips rock against his, trying to match the motion as she got more comfortable.

He felt his climax building and he knew she must be close. She moaned softly as she felt a burning ache for release well up within her. A few more thrusts and she tightened around him, and he knew he was done for. He could feel her juices flow around him as he came inside her. He panted with the release of his orgasm and he could feel her shaking beneath him slightly with hers.

He slid out of her and cleaned up with the towel he had in his pouch. He sat down against the tree and pulled her up into his arms, occasionally covering her in gentle reassuring kisses. After a while, he stood up, still holding her in his arms and carried her home. She looked puzzled, but didn't object. He didn't want anyone to see the soaked clothing if he had let her walk. He'd rather save her the embarrassment.

Back at his apartment, he went to take a shower and Keiko grudgingly went to her own. She came back to his room in just a towel as she found him pulling on a pair of pants, a towel still draped over his damp hair. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked up at her. She blushed gracefully as she stood there in front of him. He reached to touch the outside of her thigh with his fingertips when she opened the towel and dropped it to the floor along with her sheepishness.

A lump caught in Kakashi's throat as he took in her beauty in the pale light. He didn't want to ever forget this night and he didn't want her to either. He leaned forward and hissed her navel as he dropped his towel to the floor next to hers. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders as he kissed his way down to her bare love. He ran his tongue up the length of her folds and danced over her clit. Keiko almost collapsed when he sucked her clit into his mouth. He guided her to the bed and laid her on her back. Her breathing became shallow amidst gasps as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. She placed her hand behind his head to brace herself as her hips rose involuntarily off the bed. He slid two fingers inside her in search of caress. Keiko whimpered as he stroked his fingers in a come hither motion across the ridge inside her. She was quickly reaching her second orgasm and Kakashi redoubled his efforts. She moaned as orgasm overtook her, followed by another. She bucked her hips hungrily against his hand driving for complete release. He held his fingers inside her until she was satisfied and she went still.

When she felt she had regained feeling in her body, she motioned for Kakashi to meet her at her lips. She kissed him deeply as her hand searched impatiently to free him. She stroked the length of his shaft with her hand as he caressed her face gently.

With her other hand, she applied pressure to his chest, indicating that she wanted him to lie back. He obeyed. She trailed her lips teasingly across his abs before running her tongue down the middle. Kakashi moaned approvingly. Encouraged, Keiko trailed her lips down to his throbbing member and ran her tongue up its length. It flexed in her hand from the attention. She circled the tip with her tongue before taking him in her mouth. Kakashi moaned again. She experimented with her tongue over his length as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Kakashi gently guided her into a rhythm. She could hear his breath becoming more irregular as precum filled her throat. She tried not to gag at the unexpected fluid and swallowed to prevent it. He grunted trying to prolong his orgasm. He didn't want it to end, but he ached for release. His breath hitched as he finally succumbed to a flick of her tongue inside her mouth.

Kakashi looked down at her in triumph. He had waited so long for this night and it was better than he could have imagined actually being with someone he loved. He took her hand and guided her up to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Was it ok?" Keiko asked tentatively.

"It was better than ok," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Keiko rested her palm across his chest and closed her eyes contentedly. For the first time she thought she would finally get to spend the night in his bed. Kakashi reached for the covers and threw them over the both of them before wrapping an arm around her. They both fell asleep feeling a lot lighter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Cascades of Waterfalls

Kakashi was awoken early the next morning by a knock on the door. Keiko shifted in her sleep when he got up to pull on a pair of pants before answering the door. A shinobi stood there and peered in curiously at the clearly occupied bed. Kakashi put his arm up in the doorway to block the visitor's view.

"What can I help you with Reo-san?"

"Y..yes," Reo stammered. "A message from the Hokage." He handed the letter to Kakashi before excusing himself hurriedly.

Kakashi closed the door and walked back over to the bed. He sat down to read the letter. Keiko stirred again and opened her eyes sleepily. "whazit?" she mumbled incoherently.

Kakashi smiled to himself, "My assignment doesn't start until tomorrow. Looks like you're stuck with me another day." He lay down and pulled Keiko into his arms and listened to her breathing as she drifted back to sleep. It was kind of ironic. He spent every day with her for months. They finally reached a point where all the walls were down between them and he was being given a new assignment. Truthfully, part of him had been itching to be back on missions, but he was enjoying his time with Keiko as well.

The predawn broke as the sun continued to rise, casting more light into the room. Keiko opened her eyes, half expecting Kakashi to be gone. It must be earlier than she thought. He was still holding her but he was wide awake. He kissed her brow lovingly when he noticed her watching him.

"I don't have to go anywhere until tomorrow, so I thought we'd have a lie in," he said, "although it's still pretty early."

"I continue to be the luckiest woman in this world," she said, smiling.

"You're going to make me blush," Kakashi joked.

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Only if you're on the menu," he teased.

"I doubt I would taste very good," she said, trying to recover from his innuendo gracefully.

"Actually, I think I've developed a liking for it. Pink in the center and juicy," he purred in her ear.

"You read those books too much," she said flushing with embarrassment.

"Hmm. Maybe. But I was under the impression you wanted me to talk dirty to you."

"I… what?" Keiko squeaked.

"I think I may have seen a little more than you intended when we shared thoughts," he admitted.

"So why did you wait until last night? You never even invited me to stay in your bed."

"I also got the feeling you wanted nothing to do with me until you were sure I was in love with you," he said. "I kind of suspected what you wanted before we shared thoughts but I didn't want to push you and scare you off. You still didn't completely trust me, remember?"

She blinked at him before he continued, "As much as I desire you, I didn't want it to be a one-time thing and then break whatever chance I had."

"I've wanted your love and respect more than anything. I mean, your body is ok I suppose...as far as human bodies go," she giggled. Kaksashi tickled her side in retribution and she laughed louder. "Fine, I meant you're hot," she gasped breathlessly, "So where do you want to have breakfast?"

"Hmm, I could use another shower after last night. If you're good, maybe I'll take you out for actual breakfast after. We need to get some groceries anyway."

Kakashi couldn't help but admire her as water trickled over her body. He envied the drops as they were able to touch her everywhere at once. He had to make do with his hands. He traced every curve and line, trying to memorize her. She seemed a little shy. There were no covers or darkness this time and they were very exposed.

Keiko placed a hand gently on his chest and leaned into him, her nose almost touching his as she closed her eyes. She wondered if it would always be like this, if he would want to touch her and be with her or in time it would fade. "Can we start every morning like this?" she asked, shivering as he ran a finger down her spine.

Kakashi laughed, "Woman after my own heart. I don't think we're going to have that opportunity every day, but as many as we can."

His finger circled her nipple and it stiffened as he brushed lightly across it. Keiko's lips parted involuntarily and he took the opportunity to kiss her and graze the tip of her tongue with his. With his other hand, he took his hardening cock and slid the tip up and down her folds, building her arousal. She ran her hands down the side of his abs and pulled at his lower lip gently with her teeth. Enticed by her playfulness, Kakashi hoisted her up and put her back to the wall and balanced her legs around his hips. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked and nibbled gently as she moaned. He could feel her silky wetness contrasting with the water as she arched her hips impatiently against his stomach.

He placed his hands under her buttocks and lowered her onto his waiting mast. He groaned as she contracted around him almost immediately. She wrapped her arms behind his neck to help steady herself as he pushed her against the wall in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt her breath on his neck in arduous breaths. He chanced freeing one of his hands to rub her clit, which was unattended to in this position, and pushed her closer to climax.

"Ahhn, gods, Keiko," he moaned as he felt himself ready to explode. He felt her palms slide down to his shoulder blades as she gripped him in her orgasm. Unable to hold back anymore, he felt his load release inside her. He could barely support her after he was finished. He groaned weakly as he shifted her weight back against the wall and leaned into her to rest. She stroked his waterlogged hair as he labored against her chest.

"I can't say I've exactly had a lot of experience, but you are amazing," Keiko crooned. In her limited opinion, she felt he was an exceptionally attentive lover. She'd heard complaints from women worlds over who mentioned otherwise about their men. She hoped she could make him just as happy.

Kakashi straightened and lifted her from his manhood and set her feet back on the floor. He didn't have any playful quips for her this time. He tilted her chin up to meet his lips again. Keiko looked into his eyes tenderly when they broke it and whispered her love.

"I love you too," he replied, "more than you know."


	13. Chapter 13 - The Ring ofPower?

They walked to breakfast and Keiko watched the townspeople bustling about the restaurants and stores happily.

"Okaa-san!" A young boy shouted to his mother, "Can I have a dumpling?"

"Sensei, huh?" Keiko said.

"Not to you," he said.

"I don't have that kind of complex. You can leave that to your books," Keiko laughed. "I just can't believe that you get to teach. I'm proud of you," she beamed.

Kakashi couldn't help but break into a grin as well. "And you get to help Iruka get them ready. I expect lots of well-mannered students."

"I'm not really well mannered unless I have to be," she smirked, covering her mouth with her fingertips.

"Oh, I know," Kakashi replied. Keiko nudged him with her shoulder.

"I know that conflict kind of is a shinobi's paycheck, but personally I hope that the next generation will be able to put an end to war," she said more seriously.

"Believe it or not love, I want that too."

They entered a small diner and ordered breakfast. Keiko continued to watch kid run up and down the street playing a game of chase.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," she began.

"Hmm?" Kakashi offered as he drank from his coffee.

"The Nine-tailed fox demon. Since I've been able to get out more I've heard whispers from the villagers about Naruto. They call him the demon but I never really thought about what it meant until you mentioned the nine-tails. Why do they hate Naruto so much?"

"Aside from the fact that he terrorizes the village with his pranks you mean?" Kakashi sighed. "My sensei died sealing the nine-tails inside Naruto after he was born to protect the village. Naruto doesn't know this of course. But considering who you are, I figured you could relate to him better."

"That explains it," she said to herself thoughtfully. Kakashi looked at her questioningly. "The first day when we left the hospital, I smelled something different in him. He smelled like a part demon and I wasn't sure what it meant."

"Yes well, much of the village has ostracized him and he's acted out to get their attention. Maybe you can help encourage Iruka to give him a little extra TLC."

"See? You're going to make a great sensei," Keiko said, smiling.

After their meal, they made their way towards the green-grocers.

"Kakashi..." whispered Keiko.

"I know. I could smell him coming too. I have a pretty good nose as well," he said tapping it as he winked at her.

"Kakashi! You can't avoid me forever!" Guy shouted. "What's this I hear about you joining my ranks to train the fountains of youth without even telling me?"

"Hello Guy," Keiko interjected.

"Keiko-sama, I don't mean to offend, but our bonds of rivalry have slackened since you two have been spending..." Guy trailed off and then continued pointing between them.

"And that is in your imagination Guy. I've been on a mission, you know that. I trust you will help Keiko make some new friends when I can't be around," he said clapping Guy on the shoulder and grinning. "I'm afraid I haven't been very good at introducing her to people. Consider it our next rivalry challenge."

Keiko looked horrified. She'd had enough run-ins over the last several months with Guy to know that he took everything to the extreme. She half expected that he'd be showing up at her door in the middle of the night, dragging a sleepy villager in tow to make her acquaintance. Guy clenched his fist with resolve.

"But not right now Guy. We need to get some things to prepare for tomorrow. I'll see you then," Kakashi waived.

They ran into Sakura in the green-grocers, picking through some vegetables. "Hello Sakura-kun," Keiko said kindly.

"Keiko-nee-san!" she grinned widely as she dropped a leek and threw her arms around Keiko. "When are you coming back to the academy?"

"Tomorrow, I think, depending what Iruka-sensei needs."

"I'm so happy! I think that Naruto will be happy too. He behaved a little better when you were around. Now he's always getting in trouble and disrupting our lessons," she grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Keiko said as she handed Sakura the leek.

"See you tomorrow Keiko-san! Kakashi-san!"

/

After putting away the groceries, Keiko started thumbing through a flyer that had been left at the door.

"Anything interesting?" Kakashi asked when he saw Keiko's face light up.

"Yes! There's a piano concert tonight in one of the villages nearby," she said excitedly.

"Oh? You like piano I take it," Kakashi said, stating the obvious.

"I learned to play it on another world. I really miss it..."

"I'll have to clear it with the Hokage if it's in another village, but if he says we can go, I'll take you."

Keiko hopped up and hugged Kakashi excitedly before kissing him on the cheek. She walked off to her room, humming a song to herself, as she started digging through the closet of clothes that had been provided for her. She didn't really have anything fancy and her kimono she typically wore before coming here was damaged.

Kakashi was watching her curiously from the doorway and saw her bubbly demeanor shrink into sadness when she looked over the damage. A kimono like that would be expensive to replace. He wished with all his heart he could, but it would cost several A-rank missions to afford it. He watched her as she pulled out a blue yukata instead and went back to her humming.

Kakashi went to see the Hokage and Keiko was left alone in the apartment, considering a red stone in her hand. She could simply make the funds to replace her Kimono, but then she would have to explain to Kakashi. She had done it on other worlds, but she knew that the long-term effects of creating new gold would liquidate the market and be hazardous. She could always fib and tell him she went through the portal...or actually go through the portal. It really wasn't worth it over some clothing. This was really the first time she had missed her old clothes.

Kakashi got permission from the Hokage pretty easily.

"Something is bothering you son," Hiruzen said, placing his pipe in his mouth.

Kakashi explained about the kimono and it being a symbol of her station from her home. Hiruzen considered for a moment.

"I don't know that I can justify that kind of expenditure for an ambassador, but we could definitely get her fabric. Perhaps she has a skill unknown to us she can use or she can do jobs for a dressmaker in town," he said.

Kakashi seemed pleased with the idea and made off to find fabric before realizing he had no idea what he was doing. The kindly shop owner helped him pick out what he needed when he explained. She wrapped the fabric carefully in brown paper and Kakashi made his way home happily.

Keiko was sitting on the couch with a spoon in her mouth, eating some sherbet while she stared fixedly at a page in a novel she had borrowed from the library. Kakashi sat down next to her and set the package on her lap as he took the sherbet and spoon from her.

"Hey!" She complained as he scooped it into his mouth. She noticed he was grinning, clearly pleased with himself. She looked down at the package in her lap and then eyed him suspiciously. She opened it and ran her hands over the fabric.

"I know it doesn't replace what you lost, but maybe someday you can trade some work for someone that can make that for you," he said.

For the second time that day, she leapt up excitedly and sprinted off to her room without explanation. Kakashi put down the sherbet and spoon and followed her again. He watched as she took the mysterious stick and a spool of thread out of a drawer and waived it at the fabric. Of its own accord, the fabric and transformed into a beautiful Kimono. Kakashi just stared open-mouthed as she ran up to kiss him.

"You shouldn't have done this, thank you," she said.

"I wanted to, but actually you have the Hokage to thank this time."

"I'll have to do that," she grinned broadly. "I think I may need to find some work whenever the village doesn't need me. How am I ever supposed to do these things for you?"

"Well really I have everything I need right here," he said, squeezing her gently.

"I feel pretty spoiled and selfish," Keiko said.

"You never ask for anything and you didn't ask for this. It's just something I wanted for you, ok? Besides, I can't have my noble girlfriend dressed down at such an event," he joked.

"So what are you going to wear then?"

"I have something more formal buried in the closet somewhere I'm sure. It probably hasn't been worn in 5 years, but it's there."

"I couldn't exactly buy you anything, but I did get...or rather make you one thing," she said. "I've been working on it for a while and it's not exactly complete yet, but as today is your birthday..." She said as she handed him a small package.

"How did you know?"

"I asked around. Pretty much bugged one of the ladies at the village archives actually."

Kakashi pulled out a polished silver ring with a multicolored stone glimmering ominously. The color shifted without movement. "You made this?"

"I've been gathering the minerals from soil deposits. I'm sorry that there aren't that many precious metals in the immediate area. The stone I already had. It's not exactly complete. The stone is a catalyst to hold chakra reserves, but I haven't been able to store much yet. I'll teach you how to use it. It doesn't give a massive boost, but if you find you're at your limit, it might help you out of a tough spot."

"See? Better than anything you could have bought me," Kakashi said as he slid the ring on his finger. "You'll have to teach me to use it another day. We need to get going soon too make it to the village on time.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Last Night

The concert had been part of a night to remember, although Kakashi had trouble enjoying the music. He couldn't take his eyes off the expressions that crossed Keiko's face as she listened to the pianist play. He thought she was beautiful the night he first met her, even though she had been covered in mud. It still hadn't quite prepared him for this.

He took her home and made love to her for their last free night together. Neither of them focused on trying to get or give release. They both saw fit to go slow and be as close as possible between passionate kisses.

\\\\\

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what to expect from here on out for when either of them would be home. Reluctantly he knew there was something he needed to discuss with her and it never seemed like a good time.

"Love, I need to talk to you about something," he began. He looked over to make sure she was listening before he continued, "I know we can't keep our relationship a secret forever, nor do I want to, but for now I think it might be a good idea."

"I know and I understand," Keiko replied.

"And if things work out, I'd love to have kids with you one day, but I think we should wait until sometime after I can get through my first round of students. I don't know if either of us are ready for that kind of commitment yet," Kakashi said.

"I have no reservations about spending my life with you anymore, but yes, it's still kind of soon," she said. She reached over to slide her fingers between his.

Kakashi looked at her tenderly. Now he felt bad about what he was going to ask. "I didn't ask you about this before because I feel the same about you. In a few months I've gotten to know you better than I think...anyone in my life. I would still be happy if you did get pregnant, but I think we should still try to prevent it for now."

"I don't plan on having kids until after I'm married anyway," Keiko shrugged. "Call me traditional or call it family habit. What my clan does behind closed doors is different than the face they try to save in public."

"Heh, no pressure," Kakashi winced.

"You never wanted to get married?"

"It's not that at all. I just never thought I would. Now I'm thinking about spending my life with you and kids after only a few months. It sounds crazy saying it out loud," he said.

"Yea, the bridge can have that effect."

"What, making me crazy?" Kakashi asked.

"It's disorienting. You can learn most of what you need to know about a person in a short span of time. It's not just memories; it's feelings, thought patterns, and learning their character..."

"Oh yes, I found that part out," he grinned devilishly as he ran through all the thoughts that had accompanied her recollections.

"Yes, well...depending on how far you delve, it can actually be harmful to mix. It was a little different experience sharing voluntarily like that than what I'm used to because it wasn't all one way and I didn't have to force anything. I feel like I've known you most of your life but I know I haven't," Keiko said.

"Same," He said as he rubbed her shoulder absently. "But I think we should do things the normal way from now on. I still like a little mystery."

Keiko smiled in acknowledgement and nestled her nose into the crook of his neck. Her soft breath under his ear sent shivers down Kakashi's spine. He thought about what it was going to be like to be a teacher; what it would be like if he were to come home after missions to his wife and kids. He was getting a little ahead of himself he decided as he yawned. He was always analyzing things even though he kept much of it to himself. He was known as one of the best because of his skills in analyzing and learning techniques and strategy, not because he had massive chakra stores like Keiko. He was pretty average in that regard as a matter of fact.

He looked at her out of the corner of his sharingan. She seemed to already be asleep. He wondered with that raw power what she would be like if she were to use it in a real fight. She didn't seem like she ever tried to overdo, so he wasn't sure if he'd ever find out. She calculated and reserved her moves like he did. He doubted she would have even shown him all of her elemental usage unless he had asked. The main advantage that shinobi would have over her was that she wasn't versed in deception and substitution having not had to fight that way before. She had been able to see through his clones because of her nose, but jutsu that fooled her senses would be another matter.

He wasn't sure why he was worried about it. She couldn't even go on missions. He wondered if she would be worried when he had to.


	15. Chapter 15 - The First Day

Kakashi was glad that Keiko was such a deep sleeper when she wasn't on her guard. It made playing jokes much easier. He carried her into the shower with him and turned the water on full blast. She inadvertently showed him the error of his ways before telling him. His head cracked the side of the shower before she realized where she was and what happened. She apologized profusely and worked on healing him before she got upset at him for doing something so stupid.

"I'll remember our first fight and also remember I don't want to ever do it again," Kakashi said, still holding the side of his head.

Keiko flushed in embarrassment, both for hurting him and for upsetting him. Kakashi chuckled. He loved it when she got flustered. The tip of her ears and nose turned pink. He watched as she wordlessly started washing his chest, trying to avoid looking at him.

"If you want to make it up to me, maybe I can sweet talk you into giving me a back rub after my first day," he said lightly as he tilted her chin up towards his face before pecking her lightly on the nose. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the contact and he beamed as she turned a darker shade of red.

Trying to distract him from her moment of embarrassment, she traced the line of the tattoo on his left arm. "I keep forgetting to ask you. What's this?"

"Just a remnant from ANBU," he said as he watched her. He never showed her much in their memory bridge from his ANBU missions owed to the fact they were top secret. She seemed to accept everything he had given her without question. He felt bad about it. She showed him the worst of her and she didn't see half the things he had done. It couldn't be helped. He wasn't that person anymore and he'd been working for the more respectable part of the ANBU ranks since leaving Root.

"What are you thinking about?" Keiko asked, waking him from his inner monologue.

"Oh nothing," he lied, "just about the new job. We better stop wasting water."

When they got out, Kakashi grabbed both towels and wrapped one around his waist before leaving with the other one.

"You're so rude. Come back here!" she growled.

"Fine, if you can grab it from me, I won't make you eat breakfast naked."

She stomped off to her room and came back with the stick again. He tried to make a bee line for the bathroom, knowing what was coming, but he went stiff and flopped to the floor instead. She took his towel and left him there until she was done getting ready.

"You are meaner than I ever could be," he teased when she let him up. "What is that thing?"

"A wand. I got it on another world. I don't use it to much because I doubt I could ever get another. It was a long shot at all that I'd even be able to use one. As we found, it's not exclusively related to the chakra network. I suspect it might play a part, but magic is in a class of its own. I'm not really that great with it. I really only took interest because there's a lot of non-destructive defensive magic."

"Well whatever. Maybe I should carry you around on missions and threaten to set you loose with it if the enemy doesn't come quietly."

She went to put it away. "I think this is one of those things we consider a trump-card, yes? Only when absolutely needed." She grabbed his lunch out of the fridge and handed it to him before grabbing hers. "I have to go or I'll be late. No time for breakfast. Good luck," she said softening.

"You too. Sorry for making you late."

"I wouldn't have you any other way than what you are," Keiko said as she kissed him. "Naked," she finished slyly as she shoved the towel back in his hands after pulling away."

Kakashi chuckled again to himself as she left.

\\\\\\\

Kakashi's assignment was pretty straightforward. He'd get three new genin and determine their skill and see if they were fit to join the team. He'd thought long and hard about the test and decided to alter the one his sensei once used. It was almost cruel, he thought. It would be more or less a psychological test to see if the students would break the rules to help their comrades. Shinobi that broke the rules were scum.

His first round of students was three boys. In the end, he saw exactly what he expected. They turned on each other to reach the objective. This became the first of a long line of students Kakashi would fail.

\\\\\\\\\

Keiko entered the academy and joined Iruka in his homeroom.

"Keiko-sama. I'm so glad to see you back. I'm sure the kid will be too. The Hokage didn't really leave me any instructions on what I should have you do," he said.

"That would make two of us," Keiko said.

"R-really?" He said nervously. "Maybe you can help be my assistant in teaching the next class some basic jutsu."

Keiko frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't really know any. I can work with elements, but as Kakashi puts it, I do things 'not the shinobi way.'"

"Hmm. Well, I suppose maybe you may learn as well and we can try another time. I could use your help keeping an eye on them when we have to go outside."

During free time, the kids played some sort of ball game with her with their own made up rules. Naruto sat by himself on a swing in the yard, watching angrily. After a while, Keiko went to talk to him, but he just turned away and hopped off to run inside.

Keiko sat down on the swing and watched the ground as she thought about how she could break through to him without telling him about their demon kin-ship. Without realizing what she was doing, she was carving into the ground with her finger without ever touching it.

"Ooh, that's pretty good."

She recognized Tenzou's voice and his scent, though he wasn't wearing his mask. He regarded the ground and Keiko looked down to see that she had inadvertently drawn a picture of all the people from the village she knew through earth bending.

"Thanks. How have you been, Tenzou?" Keiko asked.

"Who's Tenzou?" He asked.

"Ok, play that game then. I don't forget a voice or a scent."

"Then I am fine Keiko-sama, thanks for asking. Though you seem a little down," he said.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. I don't know any jutsu so I don't really know what I can do here to help."

"Seems like you're well on your way," he said pointing at her drawing. "You know, I'm an earth style user myself. If I get some free time I don't mind helping you out."

"Thank you," she said smiling as she pointed to the drawing once again. "I'd add your face to this but I don't think you'd want that."

"Well, see you around," he waived.

Keiko went back inside to see if there was anything else she could do, but with lessons for the rest of the day, she just sat in the back and listened.

After the academy got out, Naruto sat back on the swing and looked down at a drawing on the ground. He saw a drawing of himself standing next to Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage, Guy-sensei, and a few of the other kids from the academy. He wondered who drew it, and he wondered who had included him. He remembered Keiko had been the last one he had seen there. He wondered if it had been her, but he didn't see her in the picture.

\\\\\\\

Keiko received a message to go see the Hokage that afternoon. She made her way up to his office before heading home.

"Ah, Keiko-sama, come in," Hiruzen said jovially through the open door.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"So, I've been thinking about your assignment some. I know that you want to help at the academy, but really there's not much there for you to do at the moment. If you like, it would help if you could help watch the kids during free periods in between my assignments. Please, sit," he said as he gestured to a chair.

Keiko took the proffered seat in front of the Hokage's desk.

"I have plenty of paperwork I could use help with, but we also have a lot of coordination with other villages to do for the Chinin exams. I think it would be fitting with your title of "ambassador" to help with these coordination efforts. I know your heart is in teaching, but that's going to have to be something in time."

Hiruzen handed her a stack of letters and records of various students and villages that were going to be participating. She was happy to have something she could do.

"Oh, forgive me Hokage-sama. I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. The Leaf has already been so generous, I don't know what to say," she finished lamely.

"No need to mention it. You're doing plenty in Kakashi's heart and I think it will make a world of difference in the end. I'm sure your accomplishments here are just beginning. And don't worry about Naruto. I'll be having a talk with Iruka."


	16. Chapter 16 - Summon the Ninken

Keiko was surprised to find Kakashi home after she left the Hokage's office. She figured that he'd be late on the first day.

"So how'd it go?" She asked tenatively.

Kakashi sighed. "They failed."

"So, you have a new test for tomorrow?"

"No, they go back to the academy," he replied.

"What? Why?" an expression of surprise crossing her face.

"Because they failed to recognize that while rules are important, those who would abandon their teammates are even worse scum," Kakashi said.

Keiko stared at him blankly. She knew why he felt that way having seen enough of his memories, but she didn't think he would be so hard on the kids on their first day.

Seeing her wrestling with what to say, Kakashi reached to pull her down on the couch with him. "Ninjutsu can be taught, skills can be taught, character cannot," Kakashi said.

Keiko didn't agree with this. She felt her character certainly had changed, and from what she saw of Kakashi's memories, his had as well.

"Ok, well I suppose I should say it can change, but shinobi have to work together as a team if they're going to be in the ranks. If they haven't learned that basic aspect, then they need to go back to school," he clarified.

"You have more experience in this than I do and I respect your decisions. I'm not going to question your methods unless you're out there beating the kids to death, then I might ask you about it. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, until they give me the next round of students, I guess I go back on missions," he replied. "I have a recon mission tomorrow with my former team. I don't think they intend to keep me on ANBU missions, it's just something they needed my skillset for."

This was the first time since she had been there that she had to worry about Kakashi going on dangerous missions. She knew he was capable, but she couldn't help but worry. She tried to hide it but couldn't find a response other than to nod.

Kakashi continued to watch her, trying to analyze her reaction without comment. "So, how was your day?" He asked finally breaking the silence.

Keiko explained to him about the academy and her new role for organizing the Chunin exams. It was a big job. Kakashi was surprised the Hokage was putting so much faith in her so soon considering he didn't know her as well. Or perhaps he was using this as an opportunity to watch her more closely.

"Running the place already I see," he joked as he kissed her on the cheek.

\\\\\\\

The next day, Kakashi was forced to get up before dawn, much to his dismay. He didn't mind being up early so much as he hated having to be anywhere early. Keiko woke when she felt him move and Kakashi started when she grabbed his arm. Usually she slept like a rock. Obviously she must be more worried than she let on.

He spent a few minutes holding her before he reached over to flick on the lamp. He went and grabbed some clothes for himself and for Keiko. She looked at him questioningly but put them on. Kakashi signed rapidly and touched his palms to the floor. "Summoning jutsu!"

A dog appeared in front of Kakashi. It was wearing clothes. "Yo, Kakashi. It's still early," the dog said.

"Pakkun, this is Keiko. I was hoping you could keep her company today."

"That's a strange request, but ok." Pakkun walked up to Keiko and sniffed her. He became suddenly very interested. "I'm not usually attracted to humans Kakashi, but how did you wind up with such a good smelling one."

Keiko crouched down and peered at the dog curiously.

"I'm going to trust you not to tell anyone about this yet Pakkun, you know how people are about Naruto. Keiko is an Inu-youkai," Kakashi explained.

"Oh. What's that?"

"I'm not really a dog, but I'm not a human either. I can also take a form that appears as one, but there's not really a good way to explain it," Keiko said.

"Well whatever. I guess I'm hanging out with you for the day," Pakkun said as he jumped up on the bed.

"Keiko, can I talk to Pakkun alone for a minute? It's about my mission," Kakashi said.

Keiko went to her apartment and closed the door between the two. She resisted the urge to evesdrop and instead started rummaging in the kitchen.

\\\\\\\

"Keiko's been here near a year and she was my mission. She's never had to deal with me going anywhere dangerous and this mission is going to be. I'm just hoping you can put her at ease. Also this way if I need to get a message back to the Hokage through the other Ninken, you'll be standing by, " Kakashi explained.

"Sure, no problem. She's not a shinobi, eh?" asked Pakkun

"Not exactly. I'll explain more next time we meet."

Kakashi knocked on Keiko's door and it opened. He closed the door to say goodbye to her in private before leaving her alone with Pakkun. It was still too early to go up to the Fire palace. She lay back down on Kakashi's bed and pet Pakkun absently. She didn't really think about whether or not she should pat a Ninken, but he didn't seem to object.

"Don't worry kid. That Kakashi's got a good head on his shoulders. The other Ninken will let me know right away if something happens...which it won't," he finished after seeing her face contort.

"I'm not used to really caring about humans. I've tried to make amends to them over the years, but this is the first time one actually meant anything to me. I don't really know what to do with that. Sorry for putting you out," she said.

"Hey no worries. But I have a serious question for you. How are you at belly rubs?"

Keiko laughed as she scratched the talking dog's belly and his back leg thumped.


	17. Chapter 17 - Secrets and Lies

Pakkun followed Keiko around as she retrieved incomming messages and sent replies for the villages in correspondence for the Chunin exam. Much of the day passed without incident. Around noon, she went to see the kids at the academy and they were all rather excited about Pakkun. Pakkun played along and let the kids pat him and chase him. Keiko wasn't sure if he was enjoying himself or if he found this degrading.

She found Naruto back on his swing while the other kids played.

"Oh, Nee-san. I'm sorry...about before," he said.

"It's ok, I get it. I know what it's like to feel like an outsider," Keiko said.

"Oh, I guess so, huh. Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He doesn't have to follow me anymore. He's off on another mission," she replied.

"I thought you two would be like, family or something by now," Naruto said as he drug his feet on the ground with the motion of the swing.

"We are. It just takes one person to show kindness and others will come around," she said smiling.

"I haven't really found that one yet. I thought it was going to be Iruka-sensei, but I don't know."

"I'm sure he'll come around too."

"I meant to ask you before," Naruto said, "that drawing that was on the ground here. Did you see who did it?"

"Oh...yea, that was me. It was just a picture of people I've met here that I'd like to consider friends."

"You put me in it," Naruto said.

"Yea, I guess I did."

The students were being called back inside and Keiko patted Naruto on the shoulder as Pakkun came to join them. Naruto made a funny expression before he got up to head inside. He waived to Keiko before he disappeared.

"Ya know, for not being good at this human interaction and caring about people thing, you seem to be doing alright," Pakkun said as he scratched his ear.

A tan dog with a white face and long whiskers suddenly appeared next to them. "Ah Guruko, what's the word?" Pakkun asked.

"I have a message for the Hokage," he said peering around.

"We're heading back that way," Keiko said.

Guruko took off at a run and Keiko and Pakku followed.

They entered the office of the Hokage and Guruko and Pakkun sat down.

"Hokage-sama, I have a message from Kakashi," Guruko said.

Keiko made to go out in the hall when Hiruzen waived her back in. "You can stay, Keiko. Please, go again with the message."

"We got the intel, but some of the enemy had to be eliminated. The others are likely aware of the Leaf involvement. Also, there were some severe injuries, but no casualties to report. The Leaf should prepare in case the sound chooses to retaliate before Kakashi can make it here with the rest of the report."

"Thank you Guruko-san." Guruko disappeared. "Keiko, where do we stand with the other villages?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hokage-sama, thus far the Sand, the Waterfall, the Grass, the Rain...and the Sound...have all confirmed their participation," Keiko responded.

"Hmm. Rogue agents or do we need to watch out for the Sound I wonder," said the Hokage to himself.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" Keiko began.

"Of course my dear."

"Have you...decided to trust me or are you testing me?" Keiko asked.

"Hmm? What makes you ask that?"

"Well for most of the time I've been here, you've had one of your supposedly most talented shinobi following me, and now you're trusting me with administration and contacting other villages," she replied.

Hiruzen chuckled. "Very perceptive of you. I have a few reasons. I trust Kakashi's judgement for one. And theoretically even if you were faking your love for him, it wouldn't be easy to keep up the façade this long. I've not been just taking Kakashi's word." Hiruzen glided over to the desk and sat down to pull out his pipe.

"I have been watching you since you arrived in the Leaf and I haven't seen a cause for concern. Though I did want to ask you about some reports I've been getting from the Inuzuka clan and maybe Pakkun can confirm," Hiruzen nodded to the dog sitting patiently at Keiko's feet. "Several have mentioned that you smell of something other than human, although Kakashi has a very keen sense of smell and made no such report."

"So this is the test then?" she asked, throwing some caution to the wind.

"No, but this conflict in reports has peaked my interest on the matter."

Keiko tried to maintain her outward demeanor, but inside she was shuffling nervously. She didn't want to get Kakashi in trouble. Whether or not he could sense her unease, Keiko couldn't tell, but Hiruzen continued, "I'm not trying to trap you. I'm sure Kakashi had a reason, or he didn't think it important to report."

"I think he wanted to give me a chance to gain your trust without predjudice," Keiko said. "It is my understanding that the demons of this world are often outcast. I'm an Inu-Youkai."

"Ah, that explains why you wouldn't let the medical-nin run any tests on you when you first arrived. As it so happens, we have one of these 'demons of this world' as you say living here, and he definitely struggles with acceptance. I understand why Kakashi was reluctant to report it, though I admit I'm surprised he didn't when we knew nothing about you. I'm sure he could tell from the first day."

Keiko could no longer keep her nervousness on the inside. She shifted her weight between her feet, waiting.

"I don't plan to punish him. I will be having a talk with him, but I just want you to understand the seriousness of a shinobi's role and the risk he took for you between that and starting a relationship with you when he was on a mission. I am not at all upset about how things turned out, but if you were the enemy this could have gone another way. You're trying to watch and learn, so I hope you can take something from this."

"Yes sir."

"You've already told me much of what you've gone through, but nothing really explained Inu-Youkai," Hiruzen said.

"I...I can show you but it might be alarming. Really it doesn't mean much except that I have longevity and two forms. Our clans otherwise have special skills as some of the shinobi clans do."

"May I ask what yours is?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm not sure that would help my case," she mumbled. Hiruzen continued to look at her expectantly.

"Interrogation. As I understand it, you have clans with similar skills. I had a serious distaste for it. Between that and some other things, my clan chucked me out," Keiko said, trying to lighten the discussion somewhat.

"Did you ever interrogate Kakashi or anyone in this village?" Hiruzen asked seriously.

"Of course not. I used the skill to show Kakashi the truth. I don't think he was willing to completely trust me before that. I showed him basically what I told you. The difference is he could feel how much...how much I regret the things I've done and how much I want to make it right," Keiko said as her voice waivered.

"It's ok my dear, I had to be sure," said Hiruzen softening. "You don't need to show me your other form right now. Another time."

Keiko looked at him questioningly.

"I believe you. Everything lines up with the circumstances. I suspect that you already know the truth about Naruto?"

"I suspected he might be a Jinchūriki from the first time I met him. He smelled like a Hanyō," Keiko admitted. "Kakashi didn't volunteer the information to me until recently when I started asking questions. He said Naruto isn't supposed to know yet. There's actually quite a lot he hasn't told me even still."

"Perils of being part of the ANBU. There are some things he can never tell you," Hiruzen aid.

"I understand," said Keiko.

"Still, you've lightened a lot of his burdens and I appreciate you for that. His team should be getting back soon. I was going to make my way to the hospital if you'd like to join me. We can meet up with him there."


	18. Chapter 18 - Attack on ANBU

Kakashi's vest was covered in blood when he walked into the hospital, carrying a masked comrade on his back. Keiko wouldn't have understood why the Hokage wanted her to be privy to all of this prior to their meeting. He wanted her to see the reality of the shinobi way; both the good and the bad. She had to accept that Kakashi and her friends would be in danger and learn to cope with that now that she had people to care about.

Kakashi let his comrade down and Keiko rushed to get under his other arm. Blood soaked through her clothing as well. Kakashi just looked at her and then the Hokage, and said nothing as they made for the ICU. Others were coming in behind them.

Healers took the team to various rooms depending on the injury. One of them took Kakashi to check the severity of his. "He should be fine," the healer said, "but we need to close these up. It will take them too long to heal on their own and he's lost some blood."

"May I?" Keiko asked her.

"Keiko-sama, you're not..."

"It's ok," Kakashi interrupted, "I'd like Keiko to do it."

The healer blinked, confused, but bowed and left the room.

"What are you doing here Keiko?" Kakashi asked.

Keiko felt slighted but swallowed said nothing as she removed Kakashi's vest and shirt. She gathered some of the distilled water from a jug in the room and covered her hand in it before placing it over the first wound. Pakkun had disappeared at some point after they reached the hospital so there was no one else to break the silence.

"The Hokage asked me to come," Keiko said. Kakashi's eyes widened. "He wants me to understand, I think. We had a talk before you got back. Everything's out in the open now."

"I see. I imagine he wants to see me for reasons other than my mission," Kakashi winced.

"Oh yes. He plans to put you in time out and take away your Makeout books," Keiko joked.

"That's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Yes, what would you do with only your girlfriend to imagine?"

"They're romance novels I tell you!" Kakashi groaned.

"Kakashi...I'm glad you're ok," Keiko said quietly.

The Hokage came in before Kakashi could respond. Keiko continued working on his wounds.

"Well, as your mission pertains to one of the villages participating in the Chunin exams, I don't see any harm in Keiko-sama hearing your report," Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Well, it seems that the rumors about Oorochimaru have been well founded, but we couldn't find any intel linking him to the Sound village itself. It seems that he did have a base there at one point. We actually found two that had been abandoned. The shinobi we eliminated didn't have any village affiliation markings, so I can't say anything for certain," said Kakashi.

"If Oorochimaru is causing gathering allies, that I troubling news for us. I'm going to assign a squad to try and gather information from some of the neighboring civilian villages nearby. We don't want to so aggressively push the sound with the exams approaching unless we have proof," Hiruzen said.

"What do you want me to tell Keiko?" Kakashi asked.

"If it pertains to anything we need to watch out for during the exams, I think she should know. With that sharp nose of hers, she can help watch for any trouble. Speaking of the exams, I have another round of students tomorrow Kakashi," said Hiruzen.

"I'll be ready."

"There's something else I want to talk to you about before that, so if you would, please come to my office tomorrow before you get your student assignments." Hiruzen cast a final glance at Keiko and nodded before leaving them alone.

"Yep, you're right. He's going to take away my novels," Kakashi said. Inside he was relieved. He wouldn't be getting students if the Hokage planned to demote him, or worse.

Keiko kissed him gently and then smiled at him. "The wounds are healed, but you're still going to feel sore. Some of them were pretty deep."

"Is there anything my girlfriend can't do?" He grinned.

"Be sneaky and deceptive apparently. I seem to recall that's what you said I lacked," Keiko replied.

"That comes with practice. I'm sorry that it seems like I'm not going to get much time to train with you for a bit."

"Tenzou offered if he has time," she said as Kakashi got dressed.

"Well he...what?"

"You know, brown hair, creepy eyes?" She said, pointing to her own. Kakashi looked confused. He continued, "Oh right, he had his mask on when you guys found me. I saw him the other day. I told him I don't forget a scent or voice."

"And this is why the ANBU wear masks," Kakashi said wryly.

"Well the Hokage reckons that if I planned to spill village secrets, I'd already be working on it," she shrugged.

"When we get home, maybe you can tell me about your little chat so I'm not surprised tomorrow," he mumbled.

"I think I owe you a backrub. I can tell you about it then," she grinned. Kakashi's face softened and he took her hand as no one was around when they reached the last stretch towards their apartment.

When they got back, they washed the blood off and set their clothes to soak in the tub. Keiko watched swirls of red extend out across the surface. She tried to push old memories out of her mind. Kakashi seemed to understand, as he took her hand again and pulled her away.

She set to massaging Kakashi's back as they sat on the bed and telling him about her discussion with the Hokage. He squirmed in some discomfort from the conversation and because he was still sore. He supposed he was glad there were no more secrets with the Hokage regarding Keiko, but he was uncomfortable about the fact that the Hokage was throwing the hard truths at her so hard. What was he even thinking? He more or less did the same with his charges. He just wanted to protect her. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen more years of war than he had. It was different this time for her though, he knew. Having someone to protect made it different. He didn't want her to go through the pains that came with that, even though he would have expected any shinobi to face it.

Keiko noticed his contemplative state and wrapped her arms around him before resting her cheek on his shoulder blade. "I know you have to go on dangerous missions. I'd never try to stop you unless I had good reason."

Kakashi bowed his head and closed his eyes as he listened.

Keiko continued, "Protecting this village is part of who you are. This is just something I'm going to have to learn to deal with. I never had to care before about who lived and who died. They were all just soldiers; bodies that could be replaced. You can't be replaced. I think it's ok to worry about you...but I also support you."

"Thanks love. And I understand. I wanted to protect you from this pain, but I know I can't. At least for a little while, I probably won't be on anything like this. Well, I guess that depends on how the next round of students does."


	19. Chapter 19 - The Academy Failure

Kakashi continued to fail students. Keiko had worked a couple of the bi-annual Chunin exams without incident. Things seemed quiet for the time-being on the front with Oorochimaru. The Hokage seemed to think he had tortured Keiko enough and didn't send Kakashi on anymore ANBU missions, though he sent him on others between failing students. He didn't seem particularly concerned that Kakashi hadn't passed a single team yet.

Naruto and Sakura were getting ready to take their exams to become Genin along with the others of their class. Keiko wondered who their teacher would be. She worried that Naruto would get assigned to Kakashi. He wasn't exactly a team player yet, but he didn't need the letdown of another person not having faith in him. At least, that's how she figured he'd see it if he got sent back to the academy. She felt bad for not having faith in Kakashi either, but he was starting to get a reputation.

Keiko decided she needed to go for a run. She was joined by a familiar scent when she got to the woods.

"Running away," the voice joked.

"No, just running. You seem to be pretty hard to get away from," she laughed.

Kakashi regarded her lovingly as he fell into pace with her.

"Naruto should be graduating this week," she said.

"Yes," Kakashi said uncertainly.

"You don't think he will?"

"Iruka said Naruto is pretty behind. Not everyone graduates with their class," Kakashi said.

"You have to have faith in your teammates right? You had faith in me and I know less jutsu than Naruto by like...all of it," she mused.

"That was a little different. I haven't even seen half of what you can do, I'm sure, and I'm confident you could hold your own in a fight against many opponents. You may need someone to watch your back with certain fighting styles, but that's what a team is for," he said.

"Not likely to find out. I can't go on missions," she said sourly.

"Why? Do you want to?"

"I didn't really care at first once I started getting my freedom. But yes, it's going to be hard to not be able to support my friends," she said.

"You support them in many other necessary ways, trust me," Kakashi replied. They came to a stop in a clearing. "I have something that will make you feel better. Just for fun. There's this thing Tenzou does where he makes a cliff and a waterfall," Kakashi prompted.

"Why?"

"Like a said, just for fun," he shrugged.

Keiko sighed. She got into an earth bending stance and considered the landscape before her for a moment. She smashed both palms to the ground, digging her fingers in and twisting. A large cliff appeared before them. She couldn't really make a waterfall without a source, so she tapped into an underground spring.

"Now what?" asked.

Kakashi examined her with his left eye. "Nothing. That was it. See? Don't you feel better?"

"Men blow off steam in strange ways," she said with an eyebrow cocked. "There's something I've been wondering...since what I do isn't ninjutsu, does your sharingan tell you anything?"

"Hmm, well I can see your chakra flow, but you're not using any signs. So I can't copy it if that's what you're wondering. If I use it though, I could counteract you better than in our sparring match."

"So...you were REALLY holding back."

"I'm not doing very good at making you feel better, am I?" Kakashi mused.

"You should have left it at the part about how you're confident I can hold my own," she grumbled. "Still, I guess it gives me some measure of how much I need to work on."

Kakashi grinned at her approvingly. "Well since I did terrible at making you feel better by talking, maybe I can take you home and make you feel better with something that requires no words at all," he said as his hand trailed down her back.

Keiko smiled at him mischievously before taking off in the direction of home.

\\\\\\\

Keiko heard from Iruka the next evening that Naruto had failed his exam, as Kakashi had suspected. Keiko took it rather hard. She felt like she and Iruka were the only ones rooting for him. She went to find Naruto, but he was nowhere to be seen. She made a mental note to try and find him tomorrow.

Kakashi was gone when she came in that night, but there was a note from him on the desk.

 _Keiko,_

 _I heard about Naruto from Iruka today._ _Maybe you can take this and do something with him tomorrow and you'll both feel better. I'm sorry. Just pretend I'm giving this to Naruto, ok?_

 _Kakashi_

 _PS You know the words I want to say, but just in case this falls in enemy hands ;)_

There was money underneath the letter. Damnit Kakashi. He knew she felt weird about not making her own living. She had been ok with being given living accommodations because she was actually doing work for the village now. She still hadn't used the red stone she brought with her to get money she needed as she knew should shouldn't, although this would have been a good reason to bend that rule. She figured Kakashi must really love her. The way his friends made him sound, he was the world's biggest cheapskate, but he had always been very generous with her when it counted. This was the third time since she'd been there that he'd done something like this for her.

Kakashi came in late. It was nearly dawn. He lay down carefully next to Keiko, not wanting to wake her. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled and her eyes flew open.

"Welcome home," she said softly. "Long mission?"

"You could say that. Iruka found Naruto. He's ok. I'll explain tomorrow hun," he said before drifting off to sleep.

Now what had Naruto gotten himself into?


	20. Chapter 20 - The Scroll of Seals

A few hours later it seemed, Kakashi grunted when he sat up in bed. Keiko was already awake and looking out the window, holding a cup of tea in both hands. She hopped up when she heard him move and took off to her apartment. Kakashi blinked blearily after her. He stretched and looked over at the clock. Keiko came back a few seconds later with a tray and breakfast and brought it to the side of the bed.

"Nothing sexier than my hot girlfriend bringing me breakfast in bed," he brightened as he reached out and put a hand on her hip.

Keiko went pink and Kakashi laughed. "I don't know why you get so embarrassed. I know how much you like it," he said silkily.

"Old habits. It's easier to accept hearing it out loud when I'm turned on. I'll get used to it. You always were pretty familiar with your words and touch; even in the beginning," she said as she set the tray down next to him.

"Sweetheart, I wanted you practically from the moment I first saw you. Physically, yes, but there's something else that's just always drawn me to you...although I'm feeling rather physically drawn to you right now," he said, redoubling his efforts as he slid a hand up the inside of her thigh.

Keiko bit the inside of her lip as she quivered longingly at the touch. "Tempting, but your breakfast is getting cold and you promised to tell me about Naruto...maybe after," she winked.

Kakashi sighed resignedly as he turned his attention back to the breakfast. Keiko sat down on the edge of the bed and dangled her toes over the floor.

"Right. Well I didn't actually get the chance to see Naruto because I came home when I was no longer needed. The last report I got was he was safe with Iruka," he said as he took a bite of toast. "Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals and apparently Mizuki had some roll in encouraging that."

"What?" Keiko exclaimed, eyes wide as she turned to look at him. She didn't know Mizuki well, but she knew he was an instructor at the academy.

"I know," Kakashi said, "Apparently, he told Naruto that learning a skill from the scroll would allow him to pass exams. According to the report, his true goal was to steal it for Orochimaru. This has been part a string of unsettling events and rumors where Orochimaru is concerned. I can't tell you about all of them, but if he's focusing his attention on the Leaf we need to be on our guard."

"I've only really heard his name mentioned in conjunction with some attacks on the village, but no one has really explained to me about who he is," Keiko said.

"Well let's see," he said as he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "The abbreviated version is that he defected from the Village Hidden in the Leaf. He was once the student of the Third Hokage along with two others; Jiraiya and Tsunade. Their skills granted them the titles of the three legendary Sannin." Kakashi wiped the crumbs from his hands as he considered what else may be of import. "They all became very adept at summons and their skills helped turn many of the battles during the Second Shinobi World War."

"They were able to do summons like your Ninken?" Keiko asked.

"Yes, but on a larger scale. The animals they made pacts with were not only large, but revered. The animal has to agree to the pact, so naturally the proud may be less inclined to do so unless they are convinced of the shinobi's worth...or otherwise coerced."

"And what did Orochimaru summon?"

"Snakes," he replied. Keiko shuddered. She wasn't afraid of snakes, but the way Kakashi said it dripped with ominous intent.

"Orochimaru joined the Root faction of ANBU at some point after and he started doing experiments. People started disappearing and none survived, save one. You've already met him."

"Tenzou," Keiko breathed.

Kakashi nodded. "There's no telling how long he was at it, but when Sarutobi-sama found out, he tried to confront him but didn't have the will to destroy him. I tried to do so in his stead, but I failed." Kakashi closed his eyes solemnly. "He left the Leaf after that and we've been unable to corner him since."

"You were once part of Root..." Keiko said darkly. She understood the implications of someone talented enough to be on Danzo's radar from what Kakashi had been allowed to tell her. "Kakashi...if he shows up here and I'm confronted with him, how am I supposed to contend with that without training if he's as powerful as you say?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know love, but you won't be alone. In fact, I don't want you going anywhere outside the village alone right now until we know more. I know you still have a few days before preparing for the next Chunin exams. If I'm not here and you want to go out, find Guy or Tenzo."

Keiko nodded. "So what about this scroll Naruto took?"

"Oh yes, that. Well it contains dangerous techniques that were sealed away by the first Hokage. Don't worry," he said, looking at her face, "Naruto isn't in trouble. In fact, Iruka made him a Genin." Kakashi rubbed his cheek with his index finger. "I guess in a roundabout way, he passed his exams."

Keiko smiled with relief.

"Hmm, speaking of which, I have to get going for my next student assignment," he said as he stood. "I guess I will have to collect on your other promise later." He kissed her gently and went to get ready. Before he left, he turned to her, "Remember what I said about going outside the village. I know you have plenty of talent love, but I wouldn't ask without good reason. Have fun with Naruto."

\\\\\\\

Keiko found Naruto later that morning on the balcony near his apartment. He had already eaten ramen with Iruka, so she offered to take him for ice cream to celebrate.

"Alright! You're the best Nee-san!" he said, punching the air.

They sat on a bench enjoying the treat and Keiko couldn't help but smile at his over enthusiasm.

"I wonder who they'll put me with? I hope it's not that Sasuke," he said.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?" Keiko asked.

"He acts all cool and all the girls like him. He acts like he's better than everyone else. Stupid Sasuke," Naruto said.

Keiko giggled. "I'm sure he's no different than you. Everyone at your age is just trying to get everyone else to like them."

"You think so?"

"Probably. Sounds like he's had kind of a tough ride like you," Keiko said.

"Speaking of which, you never really told me how you came to be here Nee-san."

"Ah. I was kind of chased out by my family. And my mother and father are gone too," she said. Naruto's eyes turned downcast. "Don't be sorry for me. I've gained a new family here. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"It's harder when you're different," Naruto grumbled. "Did Kakashi ever tell you about me? I just found out yesterday. Everyone else knew but me."

"I just found out recently for sure. You know Kakashi's original assignment was to make sure I wasn't a spy that was here to destroy the Leaf. I didn't exactly have everyone's trust. But I suspected from the day we met that you were special. The nose knows," she said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her with eyebrow raised.

"Can you promise me on your life you can keep a secret?" Keiko asked.

"I'm going to be the Hokage one day Nee-san. I'm as good as my word, believe it!"

"You're one of three people that will know about this. It's very serious. It's a village secret, for the time-being anyway. The truth will come out when the time is right. But I have a demon also," she said.

"You're a Jinchūriki?"

"Well no, but the world I'm from, Youkai make up a good part of the population. I'm one of the greater Youkai. We developed beyond primal instinct and can feel and reason. More or less we aren't so different than anyone else when it comes down to it," she said, attempting avoid differentiating herself further.

Naruto stared at her, still confused.

Keiko sighed. "I guess the important part is, we have a lot in common. And I suspected it initially because I could smell the Nine-tails inside you. Well, I guess that's not quite right," she mused. "The chakra comes off as something similar to a scent to me so I could discern it apart from human. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

"Thanks Nee-san."

"Please Naruto, I'm counting on you not to say anything yet. The Hokage knows about it, but with me helping on exams and at the academy, I don't think everyone would understand. I think you're going to be the one to change their minds, not me."

"I will. This village is going to recognize both of us, just wait and see. And I never go back on my word. That's my Ninja way!"

Keiko laughed. "I'm sure you will. Good luck tomorrow, eh?"


	21. Chapter 21 - Kakashi's First Students

The next day, Keiko was up early to see Kakashi off. That and she thought she might be able to check in on him and the kids from the academy on their first day as long as she wasn't obtrusive. It would be a good opportunity to learn and to see how they were all doing. Kakashi had already been out and came back with some tea since they were out.

"Your first kids at last," Keiko mused. About time.

"I know. We should celebrate. Though they're not _MY_ first kids. Maybe we'll have to try for one of our own," Kakashi said.

"Hmm, nice try, but I told you I'm not having kids until I..." Keiko turned to look at him, realization washing over her as he held out a lily to her. He knew she liked them better than roses.

"I want to spend my life with you. Like I said, I want to wait until my first students are on their way through the Chunin exams. After that, I'd like to be able to start calling you my wife."

Keiko threw her arms around him and Kakashi dropped the lily on the counter.

"Is that a yes?"

"Forever and always," she said.

"Even when I get old and you don't?" Kakashi asked. It was something they typically left unsaid between them regarding Keiko's long life, but it was natural it would be in the back of his mind.

"As long as you promise in 10 or 20 years that you're going to get tired of me and look for love elsewhere."

"I think that was a joke, but I'd hoped by know you'd know I'm not that kind of man," Kakashi said seriously. His face softened when she stood up in the balls of her feet to kiss him.

Kakashi's only regret was that someday she would be stuck with an old man if he survived that long and then she would be alone again. He pushed the thought away when he heard her say softly into his ear, "I'd be honored to be your wife, Hatake Kakashi."

"I know we're not supposed to do it, but can I do the bridge with you?" he asked.

Keiko leaned her forehead to his, still keeping her arms around him. She felt out his chakra network and opened hers up to his so they could flow both ways. They were both suddenly overwhelmed by the influx of unsaid thoughts and feelings. She had to cut the connection before they both passed out.

"Wow," was all Kakashi could say.

"As much as I enjoyed that, we can't do that again. It's too dangerous to keep mixing our chakra like that. It was never really meant to be used like this. But I'm happy to know you feel the same as I do," she said.

"As long as I live, you always have a home with me," he said as he touched her cheek.

Keiko's eyes wavered, fighting back tears of happiness. She wasn't sure that she had ever cried since she was a child before this moment. "You better get going sensei," Keiko joked. "You're going to be late."

Kakashi seemed to understand her desire to not express emotion in that way yet. He followed her change of subject. "What are you up to today? This is your last day off, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Tenzou is going to work with me some and then I thought I might go around and watch all the students on their first day. I'll stay out of everyone's way."

"Remember what I said..."

"I know," Keiko cut him off. "I won't go anywhere alone. I promise." Keiko gripped him tighter as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

\\\\\\\

Tenzou wound up being called away on a mission, so she was unable to work with him. It left her extra time to kill.

Keiko started making rounds, checking in on all the new Genin. She figured she would find Kakashi's team last. She had no idea who his students would be, but she knew she could find Kakashi by scent. She checked in on Guy's team first and regretted it almost immediately. He was going on emphatically about the springtime of youth and one of his students seemed to have become a fan. She admired their spirit, but she found just one Guy a little too much to handle, let alone two.

She recognized something about Rock Lee however. He used absolutely nothing but Taijutsu, and yet he was a shinobi. She vaguely wondered if she were to work on her hand to hand combat if it would be another avenue to being on a team. She made her rounds to a few more before looking for Kakashi.

She found them and her eyes went wide when she saw Sasuke, Sakura...and Naruto. This was not what she had hoped for. She stayed well out of their range to sense her presence, though she was sure Kakashi could probably smell her. Naruto was tied to a post and the other two were deliberating over lunch.

"What are you doing Keiko?" Kakashi growled as he appeared behind her.

"I said I was going to go around and watch," she said uncertainly.

"I'm just teasing," Kakashi said grinning, "You actually have good timing. I want to see what they do."

"What kind of test...?" Keiko trailed off as Kakashi nodded towards the trio.

She watched silently with Kakashi as the three debated about something. Both Sakura and Sasuke started to share their lunch with Naruto.

"I don't believe it," Kakashi said, his eyes going wide. Kakashi motioned for Keiko to stay where she was. She sat down on the tree limb and waited.

Kakashi appeared back next to the trio and appeared to be scolding them. Keiko didn't really understand his teaching methods, but she just watched quietly. She concentrated on focusing her hearing so she could hear what they were saying. Suddenly Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he leaned towards them all and said, "You all pass."

Keiko chutted. He was always playing his little jokes. Still, she was so happy they all became the first to pass his test. Despite his playful behavior, she knew Kakashi was very intelligent. He didn't do things without purpose...except maybe try to wake a Youkai up by throwing them in the shower. That probably wasn't either of their best moments.

Keiko pushed the thought aside and looked back on the group happily. She fully expected she would see great things from them.

\\\\\\\

Kakashi heard music coming from the apartment when he made it back home. Keiko was singing in a language he couldn't understand, but it sounded like English.

"Where'd you get that?" he called over the music.

"A thrift salesman offered it to me in exchange for help pulling his cart into town," she said, hitting the pause button. "Don't worry, I wasn't out of bounds. It was right after I left you guys."

"Well anyway...they need a bit of work, but I have a good feeling about this team," Kakashi said.

"I do too," Keiko smiled

"You probably think I'm harsh..."

"Oh, I know you are. But I also know you do it because you care."

"That wasn't just about them, was it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not going to give up. One day I will make you proud," she beamed.

"You already did this morning," he said. "I know I don't really tell you in so many words, I try to show you. But I want to marry you because you are everything I love and respect. The fact that you look good naked is just a bonus," he grinned.

Keiko blushed.

"I know you feel the same. You show me every day. I know that staying out of the fight isn't exactly what you're used to, but none of us know what's going to happen in the future. I'm going to be on low rank missions with my students for quite a while."

"I get it, all roles are just as important," Keiko said.

"See? Smart and beautiful. Look, I've been thinking about it and in between missions I think it would be a good idea to work with you on some things. Not so much ninjutsu but recognizing enemy skills and deceptions. The best offense is a good defense, right?" Kakashi said, echoing her words.

Keiko could barely hide her excitement.

"I can't always be with you, so the best thing we can do is make sure you're prepared. Might even alter it into a training exercise for the kids."

Keiko tsked, "Not kids anymore. That's your team."

Kakashi laughed, "I suppose you're right."


	22. Chapter 22 - Honorary Team Ro

Keiko was positioned in the back corner of the council room the next day, going through mail. Iruka had walked in and was discussing something with the Hokage, but she didn't pay any attention. She could smell Kakashi coming with his team but she tried to take no notice other than to glance at the Hokage. Hiruzen signaled to her she could stay, so she went back to the scrolls.

It didn't take long after being given their assignment before Naruto was shouting, "I want a real mission! Not this kid's stuff!"

Iruka started shouting right back. Keiko glanced up from her scrolls, too distracted to focus. Kakashi simply looked defeated. Kakashi whacked Naruto over the head and told him to shut up. Keiko knew she shouldn't laugh, but she had a hard time suppressing a soft snort. Kakashi flicked his eyes to the corner where she was sitting and she could have sworn he saw him wink.

Keiko frowned as she listened to the discussion escalate. She had taken a liking to Naruto, but he could be a real brat sometimes. She was quite surprised when the Hokage gave in and gave them a C-rank mission to escort Tazuna the bridge builder.

After more heated exchange between Naruto and the client, the others in the council room seemed to be glad to have Kakashi's team gone. Keiko sighed. She hoped that they could learn to work as a team on this mission or it was going to be a long and miserable one. The Hokage glanced at her but said nothing as she went back to work.

It looked like all the same villages would be coming for the Chunin exams. There seemed to be more requests for candidate slots to be put on reserve. It sounded like there would be a lot of hopefuls this year if they all accepted.

More shinobi came in through the morning to be given assignments for their team. When all the others in the chamber finally left, Hiruzen motioned for Keiko to follow him back to his office. A couple members of ANBU were there waiting for them.

"I understand that Kakashi has been limited on what he can tell you, but with the upcoming exams, I think it's important we coordinate our efforts," Hiruzen began.

Keiko remained silent and waited expectantly.

"There have been sightings of some of Orochimaru's followers within the surrounding villages. The reports indicate that they have been imbued with some of his powers and are able to transform their strength three-fold. After what happened with Mizuki, I am greatly concerned." Hiruzen continued to pace.

Keiko looked at the ANBU members and they remained motionless. "What do you need me to do Hokage-sama?"

"I know you're not officially a shinobi, but I want you to lend those excellent senses of yours to Team Ro. I don't want you to take any immediate action unless necessary, but it would be helpful to have an extra set of eyes on the ground. Just in case you spot something the sensory shinobi don't."

"I understand Kakashi offered to work with you on detection and recognizing various ninjutsu you may not be familiar with," said Tenzo behind his mask, "but as he is off on mission, that isn't possible. You'll be working with me."

Keiko nodded.

"I'll see you at the northeast side of the village; one hour," he said.

"Thank you Tenzo. You may go," Hiruzen said. Both the operatives disappeared.

"Hokage-sama, I don't quite understand. What am I going to be able to do?" Keiko asked.

"I see Kakashi's words regarding your skills have leaned hard on you. He is very proud of you, you know. What you lack in knowledge of skills on this world, you make up for in skills we have not even seen. You listen to orders and you are committed to the teams and people of this village. I have every confidence that you will be an asset to protecting the spectators and the students."

Keiko's throat tightened. She didn't quite know what to say. "Thank you sir, for putting your trust in me. I will do my best."

"I know you will. With this additional mission, I've managed to be able to justify putting you on an additional payroll, at least until the exams are over. I'm sure there's other things you may need by now. Kakashi has told me you are rather determined to earn your own way," Hiruzen smiled.

He dropped a bag in her hand and it jingled. Keiko continued to stammer as he waved her from the office.


	23. Chapter 23 - Wood Style!

Keiko arrived in the designated spot where Tenzou told her to be after stopping off at her apartment. He was nowhere in sight. She barely needed to concentrate her senses to find him. He was trying to suppress his chakra, but she could smell him for miles. She walked up to a tree and knocked on it.

"That's a rather unusual skill. Now I know who is to thank for the alterations to my apartment," Keiko said.

Tenzou's face appeared as he pulled away from the tree. "Not bad," he grinned, "You do have a rather impressive nose. But it will not always help you, especially if the enemy knows of your strength and exploits it as a weakness."

Tenzou signed rapidly and a tree grew up from the ground next to them and flowered. "This flower's pollen dulls sense of smell for a time and is used as often used as part of a powder for this reason," he explained as he rubbed the pollen under her nose.

Keiko felt like she was going blind. The disruption to her sense of smell seemed to throw all her other senses off balance. She gripped the bridge of her nose with her hand as she tried to focus and regain her equilibrium.

"Ok, we'll start simple," Tenzou said as he pulled out a pair of earplugs. "Put these in and close your eyes. Count to one thousand, then take them out and find me."

Keiko did as she was asked and stood there in the dark, scentless, silence. It was unnerving. She imagined that this could drive someone to insanity if left in this state long enough. She focused on keeping her breathing even and counting. When she reached one thousand, she opened her eyes and pulled the earplugs out quickly.

She wondered if he had merged into a tree again. She thought back to what he had told her before when she had seen him outside the academy. _I'm an earth-style user too._ Keiko crouched down to the ground and placed her palms flat in the earth. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the network of life below and around her. She felt water running beneath the surface, feeding an underground stream. Ants burrowed deeper into their nest, carrying as much food as they could. As if a beacon exploded, she saw his chakra embedded in a boulder about a click to the north.

She thought about it for a moment. Was she just supposed to find him or was she supposed to sneak up on him? Suddenly, another matching beacon of chakra lit up another click to the east. Keiko sat there puzzled. She remembered Kakashi's shadow clones and his were rather easy to tell apart. These were nearly identical. Nearly. She determined the one to the north was slightly weaker, so she made for the one in the east.

She stopped about a quarter mile out and considered how she was supposed to approach this. Ideally, she should get the element of surprise. He was already lying in wait for her and watching her. He almost certainly already knew she was there. Cautiously, she approached within range of being able to use earth skills. She took her stance and planted her foot firmly in the earth as she thrust a palm outward. Stony fingers erupted from the boulder, trapping a surprised Tenzou among them.

"I can see why Kakashi likes you," he said after he recovered. Keiko released him.

"You're exactly the kind of woman I'd expect he'd choose," he smiled.

"I...what?" Keiko said distractedly.

"I'm not going to say anything, don't worry. I've been with him a long time. I can see he's different around you. But at any rate, that was good. You contemplated your approach after you found me. How did you find me?" He asked.

Keiko explained her method and her discovery of the wood clone.

Tenzou appeared pleased. "It seems that your hunting skills are decent. What we need to work on next is trying to not just get the upper hand in approach, but also attack. Then being able to analyze the situation when a battle has already begun and you don't know the opponent's skills."

Keiko considered this a moment before Tenzou continued, "This time I will stay here. You sneak up on me."

"Doesn't it not really count as sneaking up if you already know I'm coming?" Keiko asked.

"Fair point, but that just means adjusting for the way in which you get the advantage," he replied.

Keiko situated herself off in the treeline. Tenzo already knew she could use earth, but he didn't know her other skills. She reached back down into the earth with her thoughts, searching for the undergroun stream. Good, it ran right underneath where he was standing. It burst from the ground like a gyser and surrounded him as it turned to ice. The ice shattered around him and a kunai flew her direction. She hadn't been counting on his ability to use water as well. Keiko dodged the kunai. She wasn't ready to bring Zenmai into play unless she had to.

"Smart thinking, but the same type of attack twice isn't going to cut it," he called.

He was part way in the clearing and knew she was coming. She could hide her chakra, but it would involve not moving. What she needed was a distraction. Too bad she didn't bring the wand, but somehow she didn't feel like that counted in this scenario. She shaped the water that was shooting from the ground into a pack of wolves. Tenzou deflected them lazily. Keiko shadow stepped behind him and managed to get Zenmai to his throat before he disappeared and reappeared a distance away from her.

"Good, using your skills to distract your opponent. But how will you counter?" He asked as tree limbs shot toward her from all directions.

Keiko pulled out Zenmai and slashed within a blink of an eye before re-sheathing the fang. Ten thousand razor sharp leaves cut through the branches sending them crashing to the ground below. It seemed he could use wood, water, and earth. Keiko grimaced. Fire wasn't particularly her strong suit, but she knew it would give her an advantage.

"The ninja prepares quickly, hesitation leads to disaster," Tenzou called.

Tenzou appeared near her and where his arm had been, a wooden protrusion shot toward her. She pivoted and grabbed it. The wood started smoldering beneath her grip before fire erupted and raced toward him along the stub. Tenzou's eyes went wide as he cast the tree limb from his body and retreated.

Keiko hadn't tried to summon lightning before. She always thought it had been part of fire, as fire attuned users were often able to master it. She considered the shift she observed in Kakashi's chakra when he had summoned the chidori. She felt her fingertips vibrate as they sparked. Not quite there. It might be enough to merge with another skill, however.

Keiko guided water from the underground stream in Tenzou's direction, crumbling and shaking the earth below as it shot towards him. It shot up from the ground and Tenzou shook his head as the water made contact. Keiko hit the water as close to him as she could get with her spark. It wasn't enough to do much, but it gave him a jolt. He fell to a knee in surprise.

"I think that's enough for one day. I don't think you held much in reserve as far as your affinities go," Tenzou said.

"I don't think you did either," Keiko responded.

Tenzou laughed awkwardly, "Yes well, I guess we both showed the enemy our deck of cards today as it were. There's still more we can work on another day, but I must say, I will be proud to fight along-side you if it comes to that, Keiko-sama."


	24. Chapter 24 - Reunited

It had been more than a few weeks since Kakashi's team had been gone. Keiko thought this was merely an escort mission. She was starting to get worried. The Hokage had given no indication to her that anything was wrong, so she tried to focus on continuing the preparations to receive the other villages.

She returned home that evening to find Kakashi was finally back. She resisted throwing her arms around him, but she didn't know why. She supposed she didn't want to seem like she had been worrying.

"Hmm, I guess you didn't miss me," Kakashi mused.

"Of course I missed you," she said as she stepped into his embrace.

"I know it's tough. You don't have to pretend on my account," he said as he held her close. "I'm sorry we're so late."

Keiko swallowed. She tried to express her worry and thankfulness he was home in that hug. Kakashi squeezed her back.

"I want to continue this, but I _really_ need a shower," he said.

Keiko smiled tenderly at him. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her briefly before making his way to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Keiko asked after him.

"You're the best, love," he called.

\\\\\\\

"So how'd it go?" Keiko asked once they were at the table.

"Well, obviously not as planned. We ran into some trouble with a swordsman from the mist. It was not really what I had hoped for in our first mission. Things could have gone a lot worse. I admit, I had some doubts but those kids really pulled through. Even Naruto. He's got some serious guts," Kakashi said.

"He's got my vote," Keiko said. Kakashi smiled.

Kakashi didn't want to tell her the whole truth. If she knew how bad it was, she would kill him, he was sure. Zabuza had seriously pressed his use of the sharingan. At least he got to use the down time during recovery to work on training his team. Kakashi sighed inwardly. This was part of why he never got involved in relationships. The worry put a lot of extra strain.

"You overexerted yourself," she said, smiling at him sadly.

Kakashi shot her a look of surprise. He was certain that he didn't say anything out loud.

"I can see the disruption inside you, it's still healing," she said, pointing vaguely in his direction.

"It will be better soon now that I'm home with you," he said cheerily.

"Nice try," she said slyly. "Maybe it's better if you don't tell me, but I'll always listen if you need me to."

Kakashi stood up from the table and made to lift her up from her chair. Her eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected motion as he carried her off toward the bed. She figured it had been a few weeks. The lack of contact was probably killing him as much as it was killing her.

Kakashi had been wearing an evening yukata after his shower so there was little undressing to be done for either of them. Keiko's eyes and hands immediately flew to his chest and stomach where a new scar had appeared. Kakashi looked at her with a pained expression, silently pleading with her not to ask right now.

Keiko's eyes wavered, but she said nothing. It was the most unusual bout of intercourse they'd ever had. It was pretty quiet save for the sound of occasional kisses and the sound of him thrusting against her sex. Kakashi felt like he was torturing her inside with worry. As he drove deeper into her, he tried to open up his chakra flow to her in hopes she would share with him. She felt his touch and the bridge sprang to life. After she had seen it all, he held her as she cried at the end.

"It's ok, we're all ok," he whispered reassuringly.

Keiko tried to regain her composure as she stifled a sob. "I can't even remember the last time I cried Hatake Kakashi. It's been well over 100 years. How am I supposed to find the courage to support you when on the last two missions you nearly died?"

Kakashi's chest tightened. He wasn't ashamed or angry with her. He knew if their places were reversed, he'd feel the same. As many times as he had comforted a crying comrade and told them that their partner had 'died a death worthy of a shinobi,' it still didn't adequately prepare him for facing it himself. He didn't think he could finish at this point, so he slid out of her and just continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry for being weak. It's easier to face death when it's not the death of someone you love," she said almost echoing his thoughts.

"You are not weak. I am. I probably shouldn't have shown you that. It makes my burden lighter and shifts more on you. I'm sorry," he said.

"No, I'm glad you did. Doesn't make it easier," she said quietly.

"Not to change the subject..." He started.

"You mean precisely to change the subject," she retorted.

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But what were you up to while I was gone?"

Keiko's eyes flashed. "I was made an honorary member of Team Ro."

"You...what? How do you even know about Team Ro?"

"I'm supposed to assist them during the Chunin exams on enemy detection I guess. Tenzou has been training with me pretty much every day."

Kakashi looked her over with a mixture of pride and concern.

"Don't worry, it's not like they signed me up to join ANBU," she said as Kakashi rubbed her shoulder absently. She wondered if he was trying to feel for a tattoo.

"What exactly are they having you do?" he asked tentatively.

"It's classified," she said with a straight face.

"Don't make me take you to Ibiki," he said flatly.

That would be an fascinating venture, Keiko mused. A battle of wills between born interrogators sounded interesting, not that she would actually ever try for it.

"What did they do to you while I was gone?" Kakashi growled.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for teasing. The timing was inappropriate. Look, I'm not a stranger to war. I'm not a timid little creature either. I admit dealing with feelings is something new to me, and I worry about losing you, but I also understand. I don't want you to be burdened with my fear," Keiko said.

"You were just so much lighter when I left. You made me forget for a while that war affects us all," he smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about the ANBU situation. I'm doing what I've always done during the exams. I'm just supposed to work on relaying things with them. The Hokage seems to feel I may have some skill that may help I suppose. But that aside, if I haven't totally killed my chances, maybe I can work on making you forget again...starting now," she said as her hand reached down to caress him.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he wanted right now, but as he continued to look into her softening eyes and felt her hands encouraging him, he succumbed to desire. Keiko kissed him and pushed him onto his back. He continued to watch her, mesmerized as she slid up and down his length. She positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself down on him and he moaned.

She ground her hips against his, getting the feeling of holding him inside her as she took control. Kakashi put his hands on her thighs and ran one up to her exposed clit. He caressed it with his thumb as she slowly started to move up and down. He moved his other hand under her bottom and thigh to help steady her as she quickened her rhythm.

As her arousal heightened, he felt her weaken as her body was overcome. He grabbed onto her waist as she leaned forward with her hands to each side of him on the bed, quaking. He thrust his hips up to meet her as she continued to meet his pace. Her breasts bounced in rhythm beneath her. Kakashi didn't think he was going to be able to hold out much longer. With one last thrust, he let go inside of her as she collapsed shaking into his arms. He held her as she continued to contract and release around him, going through waves of her own orgasm.

"Thank you love," he whispered as he stroked her hair gently. Her face was nestled under his chin and she didn't emerge for a few minutes until she felt her body start to relax.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I know what you mean. Sex just isn't the same without you," Kakashi joked. Keiko growled at him. "I kid, I kid," he laughed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Observations

Kakashi woke the next morning to the sound of Keiko's alarm. She didn't stir. Usually she was up before he was, even on days off. He supposed he wore her out both physically and emotionally the night before. A knock came at the door and Keiko still didn't budge. Kakashi answered it and leaned on the door frame to block prying eyes from the occupied bed.

"Hello Reo," Kakashi said as the curious shinobi tried to peer around him as he had wont to do in the past. "Thanks," Kakashi said as he took the letter from him pointedly. Reo got the hint and scurried off.

Kakashi shook his head after him absently as he closed the door. Keiko still didn't move when he sat back down next to her to read the letter. Hmph, he thought after looking it over. The Hokage certainly had developed a soft spot for Keiko. She was to suspend her duties for the day and follow Kakashi and observe while he trained his students. For all of the pushing that Hiruzen had done in the beginning to make Keiko understand the realities of a shinobi's life, he was being pretty lenient with her now.

He tossed the letter to the bedside table in realization that he had a few extra hours with her before he had to meet with Team 7. He pulled her close to him and she remained sound asleep, her body totally relaxed in his grip.

Keiko woke in his arms a couple hours later and blinked groggily as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring into the room. After a few seconds, her eyes opened all the way and she struggled against Kakashi in a panic. She knew she must be late.

"It's ok, you have another assignment for today," Kakashi said, his eyes still closed.

She relaxed after a minute after she decided he wasn't playing a prank on her. She nestled back closer to him enjoying the warmth enveloping her in his arms. She didn't want to interrupt this moment to ask what the assignment was.

Kakashi sighed contentedly. After a while he broke the silence, "I don't think we can procrastinate any longer." He kissed Keiko on the shoulder before rolling out of bed. "You're supposed to just observe while I train Team 7 today."

Keiko didn't seem to think this was as strange of an assignment as he did, and she accepted it without question. Really her time would be better put to use training with someone else, but if she really paid attention, he figured she could try to put things into practice later. He was fairly certain the only reason she was getting this assignment was to give her time with him before he left again on whatever the next mission might be.

"Come on hun, I think I let us procrastinate a little too long," Kakashi said after he had pulled on his shirt and vest.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare as she swept up from the bed and her nude figure was cast in the light. He was cursing himself for getting up first. Keiko's cheeks went slightly pink as she felt him staring after her on her way to her closet. It was the only thing she really used in her apartment. Truthfully, he didn't know why they bothered keeping the other apartment other than for pretenses. She spent every night in his bed. He smiled at the thought.

\\\\\\\

They arrived to an area outside the village where Team 7 was supposed to meet. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there. Naruto was picking at the grass absently while the other two stood silently.

"Kakashi-sensei, where have you _been_?" Naruto cried grumpily. "We've been here forever!"

"And how much training did you get done?" Kakashi asked. They all stared at him blankly. Kakashi sighed.

"Oh, Nee-san," Naruto said more calmly when Keiko stepped out from behind Kakashi. "Are you training with us today?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky. If half the village was as thick as Naruto, they'd have no problems keeping their relationship a secret. Naruto had so much untapped potential if he would learn to use his head.

"I'm here on the orders of the Hokage to observe Kakashi's teaching methods," she grinned.

"Don't say it like that," Kakashi complained.

"Oh? Are you grading him for a report or something?" Naruto snickered. Keiko just continued to smile.

"Ok, enough of that. Why don't you three show us your progress on gathering and controlling your chakra in your feet?" Kakashi clapped.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to try and make it further up their respective trees. Sakura sat on a branch and watched, having completed the task with ease. Kakashi glanced at Keiko. She was watching intently, analyzing their chakra, he was sure. Maybe the Hokage had another reason for this after all. He wasn't going to embarrass Keiko and ask her to do try anything in front of his team, but perhaps she would gain something.

Keiko hadn't really considered the use this way. She had used chakra through her limbs to bend the elements around her such as ice beneath her feet on the water, but she never really considered using it to balance it to attract and repel. The more she thought about it, that may be the key to solving her problem with the lightning. As she considered this absently, her fingers sparked. Kakashi's eyes narrowed but he made no comment.

"It's definitely an improvement," Kakashi said easily. Suddenly, he paused and looked around distractedly.

Keiko sensed them too. Tenzo and a few other members of ANBU had appeared nearby, watching. Keiko couldn't think what their reasoning might be. She looked at Kakashi to try to communicate this thought wordlessly.

"Keep practicing and then have lunch with Keiko. There's something I need to take care of. I'll be back soon," Kakashi said.

"Man, that figures," Naruto groaned. "Hey, Nee-san, do you know any awesome techniques you can teach us while he's not here?"

She pulled water from vapor in the air and splashed him with it. Sakura laughed and Sasuke grinned as Naruto started shouting again at them not to laugh. It was a mark of respect for Keiko that he didn't shout at her too.

His stomach rumbled loudly. "Man this stinks, now I'm hungry and wet. I'm going for some ramen. Catch you later," he waved as he made off back toward the village.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down to eat what they had brought.

"He's such and idiot," chutted Sasuke.

"I wouldn't sell him short if I were you. He may be rough around the edges now, but that kid has a lot of potential," Keiko said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sakura asked.

"Intuition," Keiko shrugged.

"Speaking of intuition...has Kakashi-sensei taken you on a date yet?"

"Kakashi is my friend and neighbor, Sakura," Keiko said without skipping a beat.

"Naruto may have no brain, but it's pretty obvious to me."

"Hmm, maybe one day. There's Chunin exams coming up to focus on at the moment," Keiko said.

"Speaking of Chunin exams," said Kakashi as he strolled up, "the Hokage wants to see you, Keiko."

"Ok." Keiko waived to them and made off toward the palace. She didn't sense the rest of the ANBU, but she could smell Tenzou waiting. She appeared next to him in a flash once she was out of sight of the others.

"You're getting faster," he said. Keiko made no comment.

"Is this regarding why Kakashi was called away?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking. This is a list of villages that we need to keep on watch for. We're particularly concerned with the examinees from the sand. Burn this list when you've memorized the names and photos of the examinees," he said.

Keiko lit the paper afire with the palm of her hand.

"I hope you don't mind. While Kakashi and I were talking earlier I told him about our training sessions. He seemed pleased."

"Thank you, Tenzou," she said with a smile. They had focused on her honing her own skills. In truth, she hadn't learned much of anything about using any ninja skills or tools, only how to face them. Perhaps one day she would get a chance to go through the academy if the rules changed. Still, she felt she had learned a lot.

\\\\\\\

"Keiko, I can practically hear you asking me not to go," Kakashi said the next day.

"I didn't say anything, and I wouldn't say that," Keiko said.

"I guess you were right about overusing that bridge," Kakashi shrugged. "You didn't need to say it. We've been spoiled. We had a lot of months together up until now. But missions are part of my life. Are you sure you still want to marry me?"

"I think that's my line," Keiko said.

"I will always want you and love you," Kakashi said.

"And part of me will still worry; I hope you can forgive me. But I do also have faith in you."

"I worry about you when I'm away. I think that's normal," he smiled encouragingly. "But you don't need to worry this time. We're only going to a nearby village within the Nation of Fire. We'll be back before you know it."

He placed a hand on her cheek before trailing his fingers down to her collarbone. You know, I think I have some time before I have to leave," he crooned before hissing her neck sensually.


	26. Chapter 26 - A Push

"Sorry I'm late, I was lost on the path of life," Kakashi said to his team.

Sakura and Naruto pointed accusatory fingers at him in their frustration.

"Well now that you're finally here, I'm ready sensei for our next ninja mission! No more kid's stuff!" Naruto hollered.

Kakashi put up his hands to calm him, "Take it easy Naruto."

Pulling weeds and picking up trash weren't exactly what the team had in mind, but they did their best to do it without complaint. As the day went on, each part of the mission Naruto managed to derp fantastically.

"You're such a loser," Sasuke scoffed.

Keiko saw the group coming back into the village later that day practically dragging Naruto. They had an exchange of words and Naruto started shouting at Sasuke again. Keiko shook her head.

"You think you're better than everybody," Naruto accused.

"Not everyone, just you. Unless you think you have what it takes to prove me wrong," Sasuke shot back.

Kakashi sighed. "Why don't we call it today guys. You can beat each other up another time."

Sakura chased after Sasuke.

"Instead of flirting, why don't you work on your skills. You're as bad as Naruto...actually worse," Sasuke said coldly.

Kakashi disappeared, leaving the three alone. He reappeared next to Keiko seconds later. "So, what do you think?" he asked.

"You have the patience of a saint," Keiko said. Before she could look at him, her attention was taken by strangers coming into the village. She recognized their faces from the pictures Tenzou had given her earlier; Temari and Kankurō of the Sand.

Kakashi followed her gaze. "Oh, the Genin from the other villages must be arriving. Shouldn't you be at the palace?"

"I thought so too, but I was ordered to observe. I'm not sure why. This has been very irregular," she said, not taking her eyes off the strangers.

"Let's go back home. I need to work on my report. I doubt they're going to start anything so early out in the open...or not," he said as they continued to watch. Kankurō prepared to engage with Sasuke and Keiko twitched. Before she could even take off to stop them, Kakashi grabbed her arm. "Just wait. Sometimes they need to fight their own battles."

The fight was over before it could get started. The third Sand Genin appeared behind Sasuke and called his siblings off. Keiko's eye narrowed. Gaara. "Kakashi, he's a Jinchūriki," she said darkly.

Kakashi looked mildly interested. "Yes, I know. Come on."

A messenger showed up next to them, summoning them both up to the palace. Neither of them were really surprised with all the activity that day.

Keiko sat to the rear of the room and waited. The Hokage had gathered some of the Jonin who currently had students and some of the leaders at the academy.

"In one week, all the Genin will be tested," Hiruzen said.

They looked at one another in surprise. They hadn't expected that their students would be tested during this round of the exams.

"That's awfully soon. I thought we'd have more time," Kakashi said.

"Ultimately of course, it's up for you to decide when they are ready," Hiruzen said, addressing the Jonin at large. "Well Kakashi, you begin."

"Very well. I recommend all three of my students for the Chunin exams," he said.

Keiko looked at him in surprise. She wasn't the only one. Iruka gasped upon hearing this. Kakashi wasn't the only leader to recommend all of his students. Kurenai and Asuma in turn recommended their team as well. Keiko could only presume it was to let them try their strength, but the Chunin exams were very serious and taxing. The Genin definitely would have their work cut out for them.

Iruka made to protest and Keiko shifted uncomfortably as she listened to the exchange between him and Kakashi.

"I understand this is personal for you Iruka, but they're not your students anymore. They're mine," Kakashi said.

"All right, that's enough. You've made your points. I think the best thing to do in this case is to hold a preliminary test, then we can decide," Hiruzen said. The rest nodded

\\\\\\\

"Hmm, no opinion?" Kakashi asked when he was back home with Keiko.

"I told you, I'm not going to question your decisions without good reason. Just watch out for them, ok?"

"You know I will," he said.

"I do have one thing I wanted to mention," Keiko continued. Kakashi waited silently. "Keep a very close eye on Sasuke."

"I intended to. I think he has a lot of promise. He reminds me of myself when I was younger in fact."

"That doesn't mean he is you. I know the look of seething in desire for revenge, and he has it," she said.

"And it may be his driving force for improvement," Kakashi said. "I will watch them all very closely love. You have my word."

Kakashi had gone out with Keiko that night on a run. She'd been rather insistent on casing the area at the perimeters of the village with the impending exams.

"We do have teams that do this," he reminded her.

"And I'm supposed to be working with them. I've not been asked to play hostess this time around. I need to do my job the best I can."

Kakashi sighed but didn't argue. He admired her drive. When she was satisfied the village was secure, they stopped by their tree to look at the stars. They hadn't the time to do that much of late. Now that she wasn't focused on her task, she relaxed and she was back to her light demeanor. Kakashi smiled as he listened to her tell him about the kids and others in the village that he had missed while he was away.

"So what's this I hear from Tenzou that you tried to burn him to a crisp?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't put it that way. It was during sparring."

"And he also mentioned you shocked him with water. I didn't put much thought into it until earlier. Are you working on channeling lightning?"

"I wasn't really working on it. It was just something in the moment. I tried to mimic your chakra flow from our match, and I noticed something when Naruto and Sasuke were climbing the tree. Balance and control. That's the secret. It's something I'll have to work on."

Kakashi eyed her. She didn't have any visual skills like the Sharingan or Byakugan, but she detected chakra flow. And she managed to gain insight on lightning from one sparring match with him?

"You keep going at this rate, you're going to kick my ass next time we spar. That would be rather embarrassing," he said.

"Was that praise Hatake Kakashi?" Keiko mocked.

"I give praise freely. But sometimes people just need a push," he smiled.

"And that's why you're having Team 7 do the Chunin exams."

"I knew we were made for each other," he said as he put his arm around her. Keiko leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes happily.


	27. Chapter 27 - The Delegates Arrival

"You know something, I've never really said anything before but I noticed this place practically cleans itself since you moved in…but I've never caught you at it," Kakashi considered as he looked around the next morning.

Keiko pushed the wand further up her sleeve uncomfortably. Kakashi shrugged went to get ready. There was going to be a lot of training to get through over the next week. Keiko sat on the couch and leaned her chin onto her hand. She was certain she would have to pursue some niceties with the delegates this week even though she was instructed to watch. She was very curious about the Jinchūriki. Kakashi never really explained how he knew. The Hidden Leaf kept Naruto a secret, but it seemed everyone in the village had known about it anyway. She wondered if it was the same for the Hidden Sand and they just didn't tell outsiders. Perhaps everyone knew about Jinchūriki but her until recently. There was still so much she didn't know.

"Lost in thought again I see," came a voice from behind her, as arms pulled her from her ponderings. "You can't be on alert if your mind is wandering."

"One can't properly prepare for an opponent or root out the enemy without assessment either," Keiko said.

"Touche. But you have to be able to do both or you'll be the one caught off guard," Kakashi said. "I wish I had more time to train with you."

"No one can be prepared for everything. We just have to do our best. Speaking of which, we forgot all about working on that ring of yours. You still don't know how to use it."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry it slipped my mind too. I still wear it," he smiled, "but unfortunately we're going to have to do the rest another time." He gripped her tight before letting go as he made his way to the door. "Be careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked. He laughed when he saw her expression before shutting the door behind him.

\\\\\\\

"Why is it always the same?" screamed Sakura, "he sets a time and then we wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" agreed Naruto.

Sasuke seethed quietly as he leaned up against the side of the bridge.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was lost on..."

"The path of life," Team 7 finished for him in annoyance.

"Well yes, but I promise it was important," he said, holding up a finger. "I know the timing is unexpected, but I've recommended you all for the upcoming Chunin exams. Here are the applications." They all stared at him. "Of course, it's voluntary. You can always wait until next year."

Naruto practically put Kakashi into a chokehold as he lept to hug him. "Take it easy Naruto. Don't slobber on me." Sasuke continued to remain impassive, but Sakura looked down in concern. "At any rate," Kakashi continued, "train as hard as you can in the next 5 days. On the 5th day, you meet in room 301 at 3pm if you plan to participate."

\\\\\\\

Keiko watched that evening as more of the villages started arriving. They all seemed so much older than the Genin from the Leaf. A couple of them gave her a feeling of unease. She figured it was natural. Before she'd have no problem throwing anyone to the wolves in war. But this wasn't war and she had changed. She wondered if that was why the Hokage had been cutting her slack. Maybe they valued the change and didn't want her to become what she was naturally made to be.

A hint of red flashed behind her eyes at the thought. Behind her, one of the shinobi from the Sand had appeared. She was a bit unnerved that she didn't sense him there, but she could smell him. "Hello Gaara-san," she said without turning.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's part of my job. I help with the Chunin exam coordination."

"Ah so you're not from another village. There's something about you that seemed familiar and it peaked my interest," he said flatly.

Keiko wrestled with how to respond to this. She wasn't sure if Gaara's state was a secret. "You know what they say, 'birds of a feather.'"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Keiko turned to look at him, her eyes flashed dangerously, but then she broke into a smile.

"You're certainly a strange one," Gaara said flatly.

"Oh no, just multilayered like yourself. There are other senses besides the eyes that one can read people with," she said.

"Are you a Jonin?" Gaara asked.

"No. I'm just a woman," she smirked. Then laughed at his stare of confusion. "I'm sorry. I just have a good nose is all. I can smell things in a way the others can't when it comes to those with your affliction. But don't worry, I know more about demons probably than you. If you're not here to start anything, you have nothing to worry about. I suggest however for your sake that you keep this conversation quiet from the others. I only told you because I understand," she patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

Gaara stared after her, left to ponder what she could me, but said nothing; nor did he repeat their conversation to anyone else.

Sasuke fell in next to her as she walked toward where they'd be showing the guests accommodations. "So what did you think about him?" he asked seriously after she was free of Gaara's gaze.

"Truthfully, I don't think he's your type. You can do better," Keiko grinned.

"I know you're better than these jokes," Sasuke shrugged, "I don't know why you entertain them like Naruto and Kakashi.

"You could stand to grow a sense of humor and not be so angsty. You were a sweet kid," she said, ruffling his hair.

"I don't have time to joke around. I have a goal to focus on," Sasuke said as he straightened his hair.

"Hmm. Goals are good, but it depends on the reason. I've been through more war and loss than anyone in this village. Life isn't fair. And it never gets easier when we lose the things we care about. But if you only focus on what you've already lost, you'll lose everything you haven't," she said.

"What do you mean longer than anyone else? You can't be older than 30. And what about that guy from the Sand?" Sasuke asked.

Keiko sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be training with Kakashi?"

"We more or less had training already. Some guys from the Hidden Rain decided to pick a fight," he shrugged. Keiko looked at him sharply. "Anyway, I'll catch you later," Sasuke waived.

Speaking of Kakashi, she could smell him nearby. But she needed to finish her work. She greeted each of the guests and showed them to the quarters along with the others that had been assigned the same task. After she had done so, she left the rest to deal with all of their needs this time around while she spoke with Tenzou.

Keiko found Kakashi on a roof just as Iruka was leaving. He disappeared before he caught sight of Keiko.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"I haven't observed enough of their behavior to tell. I'm kind of split decision on Gaara of the Sand. I've also heard rumor that your team was attacked by the Hidden Rain."

Kakashi chuckled and Keiko cocked an eyebrow at him. "That was part of our preliminary test. Don't worry, they all passed."

"I wish you would have told me. What would have happened if I was out there? I'd be kicking some poor disguised shinobi's ass."

"Iruka's," he grinned. "Although in that case I wish it would have been me. That would be pretty fun."

"You are twisted Hatake Kakashi," Keiko groaned.

"Come on love. It's going to be another early one tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 28 - The Chunin Exams: Round 1

Keiko awoke early the next morning to a hand gently tucking her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked into his. His sharingan had darkened and he looked tenderly back into hers with liquid black and grey eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone so wonderful?" Keiko whispered as he pulled her close.

"Hmm? I'm not perfect love. You know that. I just try the best I can," Kakashi said.

"I've been to a dozen worlds and I'm confident if I were to go to a hundred I would never find anyone as perfect for me as you."

"I wish I deserved your praise. I've done a lot I'm not proud of and I've not done everything right with you either. But I'm working on it," he said solemnly.

"You know, sometimes we have to go through the fire of pains so we can be re-forged. Everything you've been through has brought you to this moment. And it's perfect."

"I think you a far better sweet talker than me," he said before he kissed her softly. "I wish I could put all my feelings about you into words as worthy of you, but I can't. I guess I can say I love you and I'm proud of you; even if sometimes it doesn't come off that way."

It didn't have quite the effect Kakashi was expecting. Keiko's eyes turned down nervously. He put his hand on her cheek and guided her gaze back to his questioningly.

"Sorry. I just started thinking about today. Something feels a bit off and I'm a bit nervous," she admitted, "I feel like something is coming."

"I know what you mean. Others are feeling it too. But, things are business as usual until we see otherwise. Just be careful and keep your eyes open."

"I think that's my line," she replied.

\\\\\\\

Keiko watched from the shadows as the Chunin hopefuls interacted. They had so much energy. Two of them approached her hiding place after a scuffle, but she didn't budge as they pushed open the door.

"Keeping the nose sharp I see," nodded Hagane Kotetsu to Keiko, as he and Kamizuki Izumo dispelled their jutsu and appeared back in their normal form. "Looks like the exams are going to be fun this year."

"Well, maybe for us, but certainly not for them," said Izumo.

"They certainly will," said Keiko as she shook her head after Sasuke's confident smirk. She supposed many of the others showed similar confidence. She understood why the Hokage put those three together. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura really balanced each other's strengths and weaknesses. Naruto had a magnetism about him. He pushed Keiko to want to do better. She felt others would see that in time. Sasuke was determined and single minded. In a way that seemed to push Naruto. Sakura's kindness kept them from tearing each other apart. She hoped that they would be able to continue to work together.

Keiko floated down the halls, looking into classrooms and down cooridors, observing. She caught a glimpse of Rock Lee in tears as Guy clapped him on the shoulder. Lee looked like Guy in miniature. Keiko wrinkled her nose in amusement at the bowl haircut and green body suit. While she continued to peer into the room, she felt Kakashi walk past. He smiled when she turned as he kept walking. She returned it. He was on his way towards a classroom to meet his team to instruct them further.

Keiko made her way towards the large classroom where all the groups would be meeting soon. Some had already arrived. Brooding confidence saturated the room. Keiko had been part of these each year but this year she was concerned for the kids she had watched grow in the academy in Iruka's class. Geez, she was becoming every bit of the softie as he was.

\\\\\\\

"It's a good thing you decided to come, Sakura. Only groups of three can apply for and take the exams. If you chose not to come, you would all be disqualified," said Kakashi as his team entered the classroom.

"But you said that the decision is up to the individual, so you lied?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of," Kakashi shrugged. "Individual decisions affect you all. I wanted to make sure you were all here for the right reasons. I'm proud of you."

Team 7 joined the rest of the Genin that had filed into the large classroom shortly after. As expected, it didn't take Naruto very long before he started making a scene. He was rather adamant about everyone knowing his goal to be recognized one day.

Yakushi Kabuto was scolding the rookie Genin from the Leaf for drawing so much attention to themselves. The more seasoned shinobi from all the villages stared fixedly at the group of rookies, almost like wolves analyzing prey.

"Not everyone passes the first time you know. This is actually my seventh time. Part of the purpose of these exams is to build cooperation and friendship between villages. The other is to regulate the number of shinobi in the villages. At least in my time taking these exams I've managed to gather intel," Kabuto said. He pulled out a deck of cards and showed them some of what he had gathered.

Keiko watched this behavior closely. Even if they were from the same village, they were not on the same team and she found this generosity curious.

"The Sound sprang up recently. We really don't know that much about it. But at any rate, the exams should be a challenge this year," said Kabuto.

Keiko could still hear and smell Kakashi out in the hall. He must be more nervous for them than he let on. She could hear his heartbeat from here. It fluttered and he chuckled when he heart Naruto shouting, declaring he wasn't scared and he was going to be Hokage. Keiko smiled.

Gaara had been glaring at her but had thankfully turned his attention to Naruto during the ruckus. The eyes of the three shinobi from the sand flashed, as did Keiko's and Kabuto's as the Genin from the Sound rushed towards the group in a blur. Keiko tightened her fist but didn't move.

Kabuto had seen the attack in time but still sustained damage. Keiko didn't really have much time to think about this. Within the next moment, the instructors appeared with Morino Ibiki at their head. Keiko wasn't particularly fond of Ibiki as when he wasn't doing Chunin exams, he was running the interrogation team. She didn't know him that well but she had a distaste for mind probing and torture for obvious reasons.

"There will be no games, no fighting with the other examinees unless you're told, and no fatal force," said Ibiki. "Everyone will be given a number and then we will begin the written test."

"Written!?" cried Naruto. He shuffled nervously to his seat. Naruto was pretty famous for his lack of book smarts. Keiko didnt believe Naruto was as unintelligent as many believed, this just unfortunately wasn't his strong suit. She didn't want to admit that in the back of her mind, she thought he was done for.

After the examinees were seated, Ibiki explained the rules. "Everyone will start with a perfect score of 10. Teams pass or fail together. The instructors around the room will be watching for cheating and will be deducting 2 points for incidents for cheating. If you're caught cheating, you don't deserve to be here."

Keiko leaned against a wall in the back. She looked down at the paper in the examinee in front of her. Many of the problems were too difficult for most of the Genin. She remembered what Kakashi would always say. Part of being a ninja was being deceptive and see through the deception of others. The real test wasn't on the paper, she mused.

Naruto was having a silent fit in his seat. Sasuke was casting around, observing the behavior of others in the room. Keiko wondered if he had realized.

Examinees continued to be eliminated as the exam went on. When they finally reached the time for the last question, many more lost their nerve.

"Anyone who chooses to take this last question and fails will be barred from Chunin exams. For good," Ibiki said.

"That's a load of crock!" Shouted Kiba. "Lots of people have failed Chunin exams before."

"I'm making the rules now," cackled Ibiki menacingly.

More examinees left the room. The remaining Genin were left to sweat in their seats.

Naruto put up his hand shakily for a moment, before slapping it down onto the desk. "I will never give up. I don't run and I don't quit. That's the way of the Ninja!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto's words had rekindled confidence in the rest of the examinees. The nervous fidgeting had stopped and looks of determination replaced them.

"Very well then. Those of you who remain, you all pass," said Ibiki. "Information often determines the chance of success. You have to use not only your skills to acquire information, but discernment. This was to test that as individuals, and to see how well you work as part of your team."

Keiko left the room as Ibiki continued to lecture them. She breathed a sigh of relief. She found Kakashi outside sitting with Asuma and Kurunai. She smiled at him reassuringly and she could sense him inwardly relax. She sat down next to him but not so close to seem familiar.

Things weren't over yet. There were still two more rounds to get through in the Chunin Exams.


	29. Chapter 29 - Chunin Exams - Round 2

Before long, the Genin that had passed the first stage of the exam made their way to the 44th Battle Training Zone, also known as the Forest of Death. Keiko shook her head as she watched Naruto being chased around by what looked like a rock-colored sponge. Forget having a second Guy by way of Rock Lee. They definitely didn't need a second Naruto by way of Konohamaru and his friends.

Anko, the second examiner didn't seem too perturbed. Keiko overheard them discussing something about the academy newspaper. Keiko took the opportunity to observe the other entrants while appearing to be leaning lazily nearby with some of the other shinobi that were assigned to patrol the perimeter. There really wasn't anything of note. The others seemed to be waiting quietly for the moment. Nothing really happened until Naruto triggered Anko. A shinobi from the Hidden Grass managed to get rather close to Anko with a knife. Keiko narrowed her eyes. Every time a particular village looked suspect and another had been almost ruled out, it seemed like new pieces came into play. She really didn't know what to think at this point.

Anko continued giving the instructions, that each team had to procure a Heaven and Earth scroll and reach the tower, but each team would only start with one scroll. "Oh yea, and you'll have five days to complete this," Anko smirked.

"Five days?" some of them exclaimed.

"There is plenty in there to feed all of you. This is a test of endurance. It is designed to push your limits. Now, there are some ways to be disqualified. One, if you don't reach the tower with both scrolls within the time limit with all three members. Two, if a team loses a member or they cannot continue, and three, none of you must look at the contents of the scrolls before reaching the tower," said Anko, "and one more piece of advice. Don't die!"

Keiko and the examiners watched as the examinees took off through their separate gates. She still felt a twinge of nervousness for the first years. She had a growing concern that if Orochimaru was about, this might be the time he would start picking people off for his experiments. It would be very easy to make it look like an accident. She hoped she was wrong. Kakashi appeared next to her as she stared off into the woods and squeezed her hand wordlessly before going to speak with some new faces dressed like proctors nearby. Keiko suspected they were part of ANBU, but she didn't recognize their scent. She could sense Team Ro already stationed in the shadows around the perimeter. She hoped with the extra precaution they would be able to prevent outside interference. Keiko wished she knew what Orochimaru smelled like.

Screams came from the forest as the first team was downed. Keiko narrowed her eyes and Anko grinned maliciously, "Sounds like the fun has begun."

Deep within the forest, Sasuke attacked Naruto. Sakura begged them to stop.

"I've just attacked before you could," Sasuke scoffed, "Take a good look at him. He's not Naruto. Naruto is right handed, for one."

A shinobi from the Hidden Rain appeared where the guise of Naruto stood. "You saw through me. I guess I will just have to take the scroll by force." After dispatching the imposter, Sasuke suggested that they come up with a password. Sakura acknowledged that she remembered it, but Naruto complained about the length.

A short time later it seemed, they were separated by a team from the Hidden Grass. When they were able to find one another again, they stopped.

"Wait, stay there," Sasuke growled as Sakura approached, "first answer, when does a ninja strike?"

"Oh, right. A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Good," said Sasuke. Naruto joined them and they turned to him to ask the same. Naruto repeated it perfectly and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but Sasuke threw a kunai at him.

"As if Naruto would remember something like that," he said cooly, "it's over."

The fake Naruto extended his tongue in a snakelike fashion before transforming into a woman from the Hidden Grass.

"Seem you fell right into our trap," Sasuke grinned.

"Well, this will be entertaining," grinned the stranger as she licked the brim of her hat. Sakura shuddered. The stranger took out her earth scroll and swallowed it whole. Her eyes flashed in a snakelike fashion. Sakura and Sasuke were struck cold in her glare. Sakura was shaking.

 _What is she?_ Sasuke thought. _We have to get out of here. She is death._

A ways away, the real Naruto had been swallowed whole by a giant snake, his yells suffocated within the snake's belly. Naruto's resolve hardened as he thought about all he would lose if he died here. He'd be damned if he allowed the snake to end it. The snake expanded and exploded as dozens of Naruto's filled its belly to burst.

/

Back in the village, some of the Jonin discovered some of the examinees dead on the outside of town; the team from the Hidden Grass. "What a pain. We need to report this," said Kotetsu. "Alert the proctor."

Anko joined them near the bodies. "It's as if their faces melted," Kotetsu said.

Anko gritted her teeth as she grasped the side of her neck where a mark lay hidden beneath the collar of her jacket. _No doubt about it. He's come. He's here,_ she thought grimly.

/

Sasuke and Sakura sat frozen in the clearing, staring in frozen silence at the woman, Sasuke willed himself to stand.

"I expected you to be more of a challenge," laughed the woman, "how disappointing."

Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg to break through the shock and managed to get himself and Sakura to safety, brief as it was. The woman appeared in the form of a snake, cackling menacingly. They thought they'd had it until the real Naruto appeared to distract their assailant. Shuriken and kunai rained down near the group.

"Sorry, I forgot the password," Naruto grinned.

"Get out of here Naruto, you don't know what you're up against," Sasuke yelled.

"Not a chance!"

 _There's only one way._ "Fine. Take it, you can have it," said Sasuke, taking out the scroll. Naruto stopped the transfer and decked Sasuke in the face.

"That's not the Sasuke I know. The Sasuke I know may be an idiot, but he's not a coward. You choked, that's it!" Naruto shouted.

The air around them swirled as the stranger from the Grass called, "Summoning jutsu!" Another great snake appeared in their midst.

Naruto's eyes changed as he confronted the snake head on. They took on an orange glow and his pupils turned to slits. Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto stopped the snake dead in its tracks before it could reach him. "You're not hurt are you? You frightened rabbit. You're not the Sasuke I know," growled Naruto.

A tongue wrapped around him from behind. None of them moved as the stranger's hand grew purple and he slammed it into Naruto's belly. He lost consciousness and fell.

Sasuke snapped out of his fear and fought the stranger to the full extent of his powers. _The_ _Sharingan_ _. I can see. I can see it._ They both thought the stranger was done for when Sasuke trapped her in fire. Unfortunately even at the extent of his power, he wasn't quite a match. The stranger's headband melted away and revealed one from the Hidden Sound.

"Yes, you'll do nicely," a silky voice cackled as the skin peeled away from the stranger's face. "But first you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound ninja under my control." In the blink of an eye the stranger's teeth were to his neck, piercing him with a pair of fangs. "A parting gift, until you seek me out."

\\\\\

Tenzou asked that Keiko remain behind at the gates in Anko's stead; she had already taken off into the woods. Keiko wasn't particularly thrilled but they knew these woods. She didn't. The Forest of Death had always been fenced off from where she usually took her runs. Keiko tried to extend her sensory perception as far as she could. It was no use. There were so many unfamiliar sounds and scents. She couldn't pick out Orochimaru. She hoped that they would cut him down quickly.

\\\\\

Some time later the ANBU brought Anko to the tower, badly injured. Keiko had moved there by then as the second exam was reaching the end. They set Anko on the couch and Keiko grabbed her a water.

"I know that you're aware of the watch for Orochimaru, so you can stay Keiko. Shut the door. Hopefully the Hokage will be here soon," Anko said.

Keiko nodded and drifted to the window on the far side of the room, watching out at the forest below.

"Tsch. This is turning into a real pain. We can't cancel the exam now," Anko grumbled.

The door flew open and a shinobi entered the room. "Sorry to interrupt..."

"We're talking about something important," Anko growled.

"I'm so sorry, but this tape. You need to see it. Look at the time stamp," he said as he slid it into the tape deck. "They finished in just 97 minutes."

"That's impossible, even if they were way above Genin level, how could they have avoided everything in the forest. They beat the record by four hours," said Anko seriously, "and not one single scratch on the kid with the gourd. Not even a speck of dirt."

Gaara's eyes glared at them from the paused tape on the screen, as if he knew the camera was there. Keiko wrestled with this information. Did they know he was a Jinchuriki? She wasn't sure if only certain teams were to be made aware of this. She said nothing.

"He must have some special ability," said one of the ANBU members, confirming Keiko's suspicion.

Keiko could smell Naruto's team nearby. She internally breathed a sigh of relief. More participants were arriving at the tower as well. "Hokage-sama," Keiko said before the door slid open. Anko flicked her eyes from Keiko to the door as it did indeed slide open to Hiruzen framed within the opening.

Hiruzen set to work on Anko's mark, trying to seal away the pain.

"So about this Orochimaru," Kotetsu began, "he was supposedly so powerful not even the ANBU black ops could bring him down. The rumors were that he died but I guess that isn't so."

"He's after Sasuke, isn't he?" Hiruzen asked quietly. Anko's eyes went wide in confirmation.

The monitors chimed in to notify them that 21 teams made it to the tower.

"For now, continue as planned," said Hiruzen.

"Yes."


	30. Chapter 30-Chunin Exam:the Preliminaries

The Jonin leaders gathered before the teams who made it to the tower, along with the proctors and the Hokage.

"Congratulations to all who passed the second exam," Anko said to them.

"I guess your team didn't do too bad Kakashi," Guy said, "I'm sure they got lucky, but they won't best my team. The next exam they can't get by on luck. They have to have real skill and my team is well above par in that regard."

Kakashi stared off blankly before turning to Guy, "Hmm? Sorry, were you saying something?"

Keiko stifled a laugh as she watched Guy's overdramatic reaction. She was sure Kakashi did this to egg him on. Still, it was impressive that so many made it through the second round, especially so many first years.

"Ok, the Lord Hokage is going to explain the third test to you, so listen up!" Anko continued.

"I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. This is something you need to understand. Why do you think we hold these exams with our allies? Surely in part to test our abilities and to strengthen friendship with other nations, but they are also a representation of the conflict between the nations. Historically, the Chunin exams began when nations pitted their champions against other nations."

The room stared at him.

"In part this is to test your skills and see who is worthy of being promoted to Chunin, but it is also an opportunity to represent your nation with pride. This last exam will be host to an audience of many prominent members from many nations. This gives the villages a chance to display their talents through you. Some of these attendees may choose to hire shinobi in the future based on that alone."

"Why should we risk our lives for a display of power?" interjected Kiba.

"The Nation's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits. The stronger our nation is, the better negotiating power they have with neighboring nations," the Hokage explained.

"Then why did you mention friendship?" asked Tenen.

"Balance achieved through fighting and dying, that is friendship in the world of the shinobi. It's a fight for life, honor, dreams, and pride," Hiruzen said.

Keiko glowered silently against a far wall. There was much she respected about the shinobi way, but sometimes the things they said left a bad taste in her mouth. She remembered what Kakashi had said before. He wanted peace too, but she also knew as long as he drew breath he would never stop fighting for the village. Keiko found defense respectable, but purposely seeking out death, she found foolish. She supposed each shinobi fought for their own reasons. She knew Kakashi never sought death. Coming home to her was just as important to him as leaving with his team on missions. She folded her arms as she stared fixedly at the group made up of the Jonin and the Hokage in the front. Kakashi must have known what was going through her head. She caught him watching her silently out of the corner of his eye.

"Just tell me the details already, I can handle whatever you throw at me," Gaara said flatly. Keiko turned her attention to his brooding figure among the Genin.

Hayate appeared before them to explain the third exam. He coughed as he straightened to face them. Dark circles were set deeply under his eyes. He looked like he would fall over if Keiko blew on him hard enough. "I will be your proctor for the third exam. There's something I would like all of you to do. We must first have a preliminary exam."

Protests rose up from the group.

"Well you see, there are frankly too many of you. The test were not designed for so many of you to make it this far. Owed to the fact we will have visitors, we cannot prolong the third exams. The preliminaries will start immediately. Anyone who is not physically prepared to fight may bow out now. It will be one-on-one combat."

The teams were left to deliberate amongst themselves. Anko turned to face the Hokage. "That kid, he should be dead by now. He can't be allowed to compete. That curse mark is feeding off his chakra. As he grows, it does also. He's a danger to everyone."

"He's an Uchiha. He's not going to just bow out quietly," grinned Kakashi through his mask.

Hiruzen considered silently as he watched. He seemed more interested in Kabuto bowing out of the ranks.

"Nothing all that impressive to report. Average grades, took him multiple times to pass the Genin exams," read Anko, "However, he's not originally from the Leaf. He was the only survivor from the Battle of Kikyo pass."

"Hmm," Hiruzen mused thoughtfully as he placed his pipe in his mouth. Keiko stood back and took all this information in. "Allow the boy to continue for now. We'll see what happens."

"But Hokage-sama!" Anko exclaimed.

"However, if the curse mark grows and he gets out of control, Ibiki will step in and stop it."

Hayate continued with giving them the lineup for the preliminaries. Sasuke was up first against a shinobi from the sound. The rest cleared out to the upper level. Keiko overheard Kakashi whisper aside to Sasuke as he passed, warning him not to use Sharingan or the curse mark would get out of control.

Kakashi joined the rest of his team in the upper level to watch. He didn't seem to be worried at all. Keiko shook her head.

Sasuke was struggling. The curse mark was wearing heavily on him.

"Is that it Sasuke? You call yourself an Uchiha?" Shouted Naruto.

 _That's it!_ Sasuke thought. He may not be able to use the Sharingan right now, but he could use what he learned from it. He used the taijutsu he had copied from Rock Lee to take down his opponent as he kept the curse mark in check.

The outcome seemed to surprise a lot in the room. Keiko and Kakashi weren't at all surprised. Sharingan was what had earned Kakashi the title "The Copy Ninja." It seemed Sasuke was following in his footsteps. Keiko focused her hearing to listen.

A medical ninja offered to treat Sasuke and Kakashi declined. "I think this one's out of your league. I'll handle it," he said to the healer as he peered over his book. Kakashi clapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "We've got to seal that curse mark now. No arguments."

Keiko watched them leave as the next matchup was about to begin.

\\\\\\\

Kakashi had Sasuke seated on the ground for a sealing ritual. He signed carefully, "Curse sealing jutsu!"

Sasuke yelled out as the seal burned into his flesh around the curse mark. "Remember, this seal is linked to your will. If you lose control or have doubt, it will fail," Kakashi told him before Sasuke blacked out.

A figure stepped from the shadows that Kakashi hadn't noticed; a rare occurrence in and of itself. He didn't even smell him. "So, you've grown strong Kakashi. Long time, no see."

"Orochimaru," Kakashi glowered. "What are you up to?"

"Oh yes. Well, this Hidden Sound you're all so curious about? I created it. It belongs to me."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"I think you understand the rest. You were always so clever," Orochimaru crooned.

"Ambitious," said Kakashi.

"Hmm. Always. But in order to complete my plans, I needed pawns," said Orochimaru.

"And Sasuke is one of your pawns?"

"Oh no. He's more valuable than that. The others are disposable," Orochimaru said as he stepped closer to where Sasuke lay.

"Stop!" Shouted Kakashi, lighting crackling in his palm, "not one more step. I don't care who you are or what you're capable of. If you come any closer, one of us will die here."

Orochimaru burst out in laughter, "I doubt that woman of yours would appreciate that. Poor Kakashi. Every effort in vain. Do you really believe that seal will hold? Sasuke desires power, no matter what you do to try and stop it. I don't need to do anything. He will come to me. If you are going to keep your threat to kill me, now's your chance."

Kakashi was left shaking with ghosts of his past as Orochimaru walked away.

After he recovered from the shock, he rejoined his team at the preliminaries. He assured them that Sasuke was ok. Keiko reached out and she sensed the ANBU black ops around the infirmary where Sasuke lay. Keiko didn't know a lot about Orochimaru still other than the little she had been told, but she was starting to get the measure of the danger he posed.

Keiko couldn't believe that Naruto and Sakura were till remaining light hearted after all they'd been through. She smiled. Kakashi tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed to the screen as her name appeared next to Ino.

Sakura had certainly grown. She turned her aggression into focus. Chakra control was part of Sakura's specialty and she was using it to her advantage. Ino and Sakura continued their battle within Sakura's mind after the mind transfer jutsu took hold. After several minutes, Sakura was able to push Ino out. With little chakra remaining, they went at each other with fists, resulting in elimination of them both.

Naruto was pitted against Kiba. Keiko was very interested to see how this match would go. She kind of rooted for him as the underdog, but still, she believed in a greatness within him. She recognized his Will of Fire and she knew that counted for something when skills failed. She just hoped it would be enough.

For a moment it seemed Kiba had one-shot Naruto, but that hit seemed to rile Naruto's fighting spirit. He was usually so direct with his attack, so at least it would be a good matchup. Kiba threw smoke, disorienting Naruto within it. Akamaru lept in for the attack. When it seemed Naruto had gone still, Akamaru returned to Kiba, and latched onto his arm with his teeth. Naruto appeared in his stead. The real Naruto appeared holding Akamaru hostage.

Kiba tossed a food pill to Akamaru and their resolve intensified. Keiko watched as Naruto seemed to continue to be beat to a bloody pulp. It wasn't until dust covered the area that Naruto was able to press the advantage of deception again. He transformed into Kiba so he could no longer tell the difference between Akamaru's transformation and Naruto's. The only problem was that nose of Kiba's was nearly as good as Keiko's. What was Naruto playing at?

Kiba decked the fake Kiba in the face and he transformed into Akamaru. Keiko saw the ruse; doubling the confusion. No one would expect it of Naruto. Kiba decked the other fake Kiba which also transformed into Akamaru. Naruto used the confusion to get in an attack.

Kiba redoubled his effort and upped his speed. It seemed that Naruto was back to being beaten up. He stood through sheer will. Naruto continued to goad him into attack until he was close enough that he farted in Kiba's face. Keiko's face slackened in disgust.

"Well, that wasn't the super-secret move I had in mind," Naruto said as Kiba gripped his nose in horror. Naruto summoned his shadow clones and used them to make a multifaceted taijutsu attack that was eerily similar to Rock Lee's and the one Sasuke copied from him.

Regardless, Naruto actually won. Keiko was beaming.

"Well, at least he changed the name, sort of," Kakashi said smiling.

A number of the first year did manage to get through the preliminaries. Keiko was worried about Lee. He suffered heavy damage from Gaara when Gaara lost control. His transformation wasn't so frightening to Keiko; she was used to such things - It was his bloodlust. So this was the power of a Junchurki. Lee had certainly put up one hell of a fight. He was lucky he didn't die.

At the conclusion of the preliminaries, the Hokage announced that the preliminaries would take place within a month. It gave them all time to recouperate and train.

Keiko had to stay behind and discuss something with the Hokage. Kakashi made for the hospital to check on Sasuke. He hadn't banked on finding all of the ANBU members unconscious and Kabuto looming over Sasuke's unconcious form.

"Striking from my blind spot I see Kakashi," mused Kabuto as the scalpel flew out of his hand.

"What are you, one of Orochimaru's pawns?"

"What if I say no? You couldn't prove my connection," Kabuto said. "You'll have your answer soon enough, so why not let me go?"

"You little brat, it's not in your best interest to mess around with the adults," Kakashi said, raising a kunai.

Kabuto raised a blade as well, "Don't be so arrogant. I clearly have the advantage," he said as he moved the blade to Sasuke's throat.

Within a blink of an eye, Kakashi took Kabuto down. Within the same instant, one of the unconscious ANBU members rushed for the door. Another Kakashi appeared in the door frame blocking his escape. A second ANBU member crashed through the window as he pulled away the mask, revealing the real Kabuto's face.

"As I suspected," Kakashi said, kneeling to inspect the dead Kabuto on the floor, "A dead soul jutsu. It didn't just transform the body, it masked the scent. An orphan raised by the chief of the Medical Corps...he's good."

"And the fact that he's working for Orochimaru is not good for us," said Keiko as she appeared in the doorway. "Should we go after him?"

"Not right now. We'd be at a disadvantage without further intel. I need to work a lot harder," Kakashi said, eyes narrowing. "We need to get another ANBU team here to guard Sasuke, and we need to take care of the fallen."

Keiko closed her eyes. War bred such senseless death.

Kakashi stood and met her at the doorway. He touched her cheek briefly and looked into her eyes before disappearing to make his report.


	31. Chapter 31 - Sound and Sand

Keiko found Kakashi laid back on a bench in the park, looking at the clouds with a book lain open on his chest. He didn't turn to look at her as she approached.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days love," Kakashi said, "I'm going to be training Sasuke before the finals."

"Hmm? What about Naruto?" Keiko asked as she sat down next to him.

Kakashi sat up, catching the book as it slid down, and flipped it closed. "He has someone working with him already. It's important that they each focus on their strengths over the next month and it's going to take intense one on one training. Don't make that face. I have every confidence in both of them," he grinned reassuringly.

Keiko eyed him warily. She had great concerns about Sasuke. At least she wasn't the only one. She had seen it in the Hokage's eyes as well. Maybe they all saw the same but were hoping he would be able to master himself with training. Kakashi observed her expression without comment.

Keiko's hand snapped in the air a she stopped a rock in her fist inches from the side of her head. Naruto came rushing up behind them.

"Sorry Nee-san. That would have hit Kakashi-sensei."

"Even so..." Keiko turned to glare in annoyance.

"Scary," Naruto exclaimed, hopping back a step as he brought his arms up in front of him, almost in defense. Keiko sighed.

"I suppose you're here about the training again," Kakashi said.

"Yea. Ebisu-sensei is taking this round off. I found a new teacher. The Pervy Sage is going to be training me," Naruto grinned.

"Pervy?" Kakashi's eyes widening interestedly.

"Oi! Naruto! Let's get going or I'm leaving you here. I have a book to write!" called a white-haired man.

"Jaraiya-sama!" Kakashi said in surprise, "It's been a while."

"Yo, Kakashi. And, who is this pretty lady?" Jaraiya asked as he floated over to grab hold of Keiko's hands. Kakashi and Keiko gave him equally murderous glances. The meaning was lost on Naruto but Jaraiya got the hint pretty quickly and let go of Keiko. He turned to look at Kakashi more seriously. "I'd prefer our meeting be kept between us for the time-being. I'm sure I don't need to tell you why, Kakashi. At any rate, see you around," he waived as he made off towards the road. Naruto waived a well as he took off in Jaraiya's wake.

"Be careful of that one," Kakashi grumbled.

"He likes women. So do a lot of men. So what?" Keiko asked.

"He's the author," Kakashi said as he dropped the Makeout book into her lap.

"And you read it," Keiko grimaced.

Kakashi looked after Jaraiya distractedly. So. Orochimaru's presence had even drawn him back to the village. He knew that was why he wanted their meeting kept secret. Perhaps it was for the best that Jaraiya would be watching over Naruto.

"He's one of the Legendary Sanin?" Keiko asked.

"Yes. As he says, I'm going to have to think about whether I need to tell the Hokage about this or not. I know you're not exactly under me so I can't order you to not say anything, but I'd rather be the one who has to deal with that decision," he replied. "I won't be leaving with Sasuke until tomorrow. He's getting checked out before he leaves the hospital. I have some other things I have to do before then. I'll see you tonight?"

Keiko smiled after him softly as he walked back toward the village. She stayed behind to continue some scouting of her own. Even if she wasn't a Shinobi, the other villages may consider her a spy to try and give the Genin from the Leaf a leg up in the exams. It really wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't part of the team overseeing the exams. Surely the Jonin from the other villages would be able to detect her.

Some kids on the other end of the park were chasing a stray dog and one threw their arms around it when they caught it. Keiko shrugged and turned into a diminished form of her true self. She really only had to worry about Ninken and the Inuzuka clan. She suspected the Hokage had already given them some kind of explanation by now regarding her strange scent. At very least, perhaps she would gain little notice. She would appear a small, white stray dog to most. She looked down into a puddle of water on the ground and concentrated on forcing her red eyes to appear black. When she was satisfied, she bounded off in the direction towards the scent of the nearest group of Genin.

Later that evening, dusk had fallen and she had sighted some unusual mixtures of ninja. She had spotted Kabuto speaking to the Jonin leader from the Sand, and she also spotted a ninja from the Sound fighting with Gaara. She didn't find the fighting as strange as Kabuto's meeting. Hayate Gekko, one of the Jonin from the Leaf was nearby the pair making note of the same. Keiko was much further away. Her good hearing and sense of smell allowed her to observe from further away than most. After some time had passed, Hayate had been detected. The Jonin from the Sand cut him down quickly. Keiko was too far away to stop it; it was too late. Keiko slid away silently to go report to the Hokage.

\\\\\\\

Kakashi looked out the window from the apartment. He was starting to get worried. Keiko never stood him up and he hadn't gotten word that she was on any kind of mission for the exams. A knock came at the door. He opened it an ANBU operative relayed a message that he was to come up to the palace of the Hokage right away. This worried him even more that the ANBU was sent to deliver the message. He took off in that direction immediately.

The rest of the Jonin had been gathered and Kakashi was relieved to see Keiko kneeled in the corner. She tried to shoot him an apologetic glance.

"Some of you have probably already heard," the Hokage began, "Hayate Gekko's corpse was found near Kikyo Castle."

Murmers ascended from those gathered. "Was it Orochimaru?" asked Anko.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Kakashi said. "Hayate was following a Sound spy named Kabuto. Well, Orochimaru is likely behind it in some capacity."

"Should we cancel the Chunin Exam and go after Orochimaru?" Raido asked.

"Not as of yet. He revealed himself to Anko threatening us if we did cancel the exams," said one of the elders.

"He has his eyes fixed on the Leaf at the moment," Hiruzen said.

"So it could be that any village in the Alliance would unite with him?" exclaimed Raido. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed.

"The treaty is the same as a verbal agreement, as it was in the Third Ninja War," said Kakashi quietly.

"There's too little information right now. The only thing we know is that somehow the Sound is involved in this, and likely the Sand. Keiko witnessed Hayate's death but didn't hear the entire exchange," the Hokage said.

"And regretfully I was too far away to stop it," she said, closing her eyes.

"You did the right thing to come here. Hayate was highly skilled and Kakashi says there's more to this Kabuto than meets the eye. If you failed to stop them, we wouldn't have the information that we do have," Hiruzen nodded wisely.

"We've already dispatched the ANBU black ops to each nation to collect more information," said another elder, "We cannot act carelessly."

"Besides that," said Hiruzen, "I trust all of you. When the time comes, we will bring the full force of the Leaf together and fight!"


	32. Chapter 32 - A Love Like This

Sasuke still hadn't been discharged from the hospital so at least Keiko was able to go home with Kakashi. When they were back to their apartment, Kakashi pulled down his mask and turned to Keiko.

"Sorry for worrying you," she said quietly.

"I'm just glad you're ok. I know you can hold your own, but after today you can see why..." he said as he pulled her close. "I don't know if the Hokage specifically asked you to keep watch of the other villages outside of the exams, but please be careful. It's already hard enough losing comrades. Gods help me, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Same goes for you," she said kissing him softly. "Don't worry, I was disguised as a dog and pretty far away. Hopefully they didn't take notice of me."

"Most of what we thought we knew about Kabuto was a cover. We have no idea the extent of what he's capable of, but what I've seen so far is worrisome. That he is likely working with Orochimaru is more worrisome still. Stay away from him if you can help it. The Hokage is keeping a close watch for him if he comes back, and on the Sand for now."

"What are they doing about the Jonin from the Sand?" Keiko asked.

"Nothing for now. This situation is going to take care to handle."

"So they just get away with it?" asked Keiko hotly, "I should have taken him out when I had the chance."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance. But for now, you have to act like you know nothing," he took her hand calmingly. He led her to the side of the bed and looked into her eyes. Hers softened as she refocused her attention on his touch.

She gripped the sides of his vest with the tips of her fingers and stared back into his eyes, everything that had transpired that day slipping away. He unzipped it and let her pull it away. She could hear his heart racing. She pulled his shirt over his head with his help and she could feel her own heart racing as she felt the heat off of his body envelop her. Without her noticing, he was already sliding her clothes off and she felt the tips of his fingers run through her hair and trail down her collar bone to her chest and held her breast as it rested perfectly in his palm.

She pressed closer to him and kissed his chest as he leaned his face into the top of her head and inhaled the scent from her hair. Keiko thrummed. He still took pleasure in these small things with her as she did with him even after all the time they had been together.

Kakashi put one hand at the small of her back and the other between her shoulder blades and lay her back gently on the bed. Keiko looked confused for a moment when he didn't join her but instead dropped down next to the bed. He went immediately for the wetness between her legs. Keiko jerked in surprise at the immediate touch to her most sensitive spot. She whimpered half in protest, half in encouragement.

Kakashi didn't even seem fazed as he leaned his lips in to meet where his thumb was caressing. He kissed her and then stroked her slowly with his tongue. Keiko tremored at the attack as she hadn't been warmed up. When Kakashi felt she'd had enough, he moved to the areas surrounding her clit and she relaxed. Keiko reached for his hand and he looked up into her eyes as she pulled him to her. She rolled him gently on his back and kissed him. It was his turn to watch in confusion as she turned around and backed up to him. He understood when her pussy loomed over his face and he renewed his assault on her clit hungrily, gripping her ass with his hands.

Keiko could barely work on his cock that she had taken onto her mouth. She was on fire. She moaned against him and he groaned as she flicked her tongue along his length. She couldn't hold back as a wave of orgasm took her as he continued to aggressively stimulate her. Kakashi reached down and gripped the base of his cock as it flexed. He tried to hold back the wave of precum aching to surge from him. He slid his hand up to her chest and pushed her away gently. She turned around and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Sorry love. I want to try…if you want…staying inside you for a while," he said.

"All night? Can you do that?" Keiko asked.

"As long as I can. It's something I've wanted to try." He lay her on her side and positioned himself at her entrance. He started stroking inside her slowly. He stopped each time he felt like he was getting close. Keiko wrapped a leg around him, urging him deeper, and he finally slowed to a stop. Kakashi held her to him and kissed her gently. He had to focus on her face instead of her walls gripping around him between his legs.

After a while, the aching for release stopped for both of them and they were able to enjoy being close in a different way. Keiko relaxed as she held his hardness inside her as he drifted off to sleep. She watched him for a while. She highly doubted there was any man in the known universe that could love her as much as he did. Since the day she had admitted to herself she loved him, everything had seemed right. She couldn't wait to be able to tell everyone that she was going to be his wife. With that thought, Keiko drifted off to sleep with a smile across her face.

/

She woke in the morning to Kakashi stroking her skin gently to wake her. He continued to hold her close so she wouldn't pull away. She could still feel him inside her. Kakashi caressed her between her legs to get her wet again as he kissed her deeply. The excitement from the idea that he had been in her all night coursed through Keiko and it didn't take her long before she was dripping around him. He moved his hand up to her breast and squeezed it as he slowly started thrusting within her. Keiko was burning with a desire greater than she had ever felt before. She wondered if he felt the same.

Kakashi felt like he'd been building up desire for months without her. It took everything he had to try and last as he picked up the pace. Keiko's moans turned to soft whimpers, pleading for him to let her cum. He buried himself deep in her as he felt he could no longer hold back. He tilted his head back and moaned aloud involuntarily as it felt like his entire being rushed within her.

Kakashi knew what Keiko must feel like when she tremored with orgasm. It was so intense followed by a deeper satisfaction than he'd ever known. He felt weak and then every muscle relaxed. She held him and put her cheek to his forehead. It was flecked with sweat as was the rest of his body, but she didn't seem to care. She whispered to him that she loved him but he didn't feel he could return it aloud as he panted heavily.

As his breathing slowed, he nibbled her shoulder playfully and then kissed it as she giggled. "I guess we both need a shower now. I'd love to stay here with you all day but I need to head over to the hospital," he said.

"I know," Keiko said trying to keep the sadness from her voice. If Sasuke was released today, she probably wouldn't see Kakashi for a few weeks.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said reassuringly, "besides, I can't leave until you go get your sexy butt in the shower."

Keiko giggled again as he swatted her behind gently as she tried to escape towards the bathroom.


	33. Chapter 33 - Swirling Sands

Team Kakashi went their separate ways as they prepared for the Chunin exams. Kakashi had taken Sasuke out towards the cliffsides on the border to the desert. Keiko wasn't quite sure what Sakura and Naruto were up to as the Hokage had kept her busy running errands.

She was carrying an armful of fresh scrolls from the paper shop when she bumped into someone.

"So-" she stammered to a halt. An overwhelming bloodlust permeated the air. She looked down into a pair of wild eyes framed by dark circles. Sensing danger, Keiko felt the face change slightly as she snarled in return. A flicker shifted back and forth between madness and confusion behind the eyes of the Sand shinobi in front of her. She wasn't sure how much he saw, but at very least, he had seen the wildness in her eyes.

"Gaara!" Temari called as she dashed around the corner with Kankuro in her wake. Temari came to a halt next to Gaara and reached for him timidly, also sensing the danger. Keiko's features had returned to normal when she heard them approaching.

"Please excuse my clumsiness," Keiko said stiffly before any of them could say anything, "good luck on the next exam." She glided past them towards the Palace of the Hokage without a backward glance.

"Gaara, you know if something were to happen with one of the Hokage's helpers right under his nose...it's not part of the plan," Kankuro said.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you," Gaara growled.

Both Temari and Kankuro backed away slightly.

Temari shuffled nervously, "Now Gaara, he only means that we wouldn't be able to put the plan in action if something happened so soon. We still have another round to get ready for is all," Temari waved her hand in front of her.

This seemed to slightly diffuse Gaara. He turned slightly to glare after Keiko before turning back to his original path. "Let's go."

For the rest of the evening, Gaara got an unsettling feeling of being watched. The other two seemed to take no notice, so he said nothing. But he was sure someone or something was there. He didn't sense any ill intent so he tried to ignore it until it was gone. Part of him could care less, but the other part of him wondered if it was the red eyed woman from earlier. He was certain she was no Jinchuriki, she had said as much in their previous encounter. But something about her seemed different. Then again, many shinobi had different abilities that remained to be seen. He wasn't likely to find out. He pushed the thought out of his mind as he stared up at the rising stars.

The next day, Gaara found himself wandering alone. The demon inside him had kept him awake through the night with his mad whispers. Gaara found himself in the hospital beside the bed of Rock Lee. The mad whispers continued.

 _Do it! Finish him! Why should he be spared? He should die alone, as you were alone!_

Gaara gripped his head, groaning as sand swirled around him. When he gave into the voice and surrendered his resolve, Gaara suddenly found he couldn't move. A punch from seemingly nowhere connected with his face. He hadn't even sensed them come in; the shadow user and Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing, you jerk?!" shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru rubbed his own cheek absently. "Naruto, you know shadow possession affects me too? Tch. What a drag."

"Aheh. Sorry!" Naruto grinned awkwardly.

"I'll ask again, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked again.

The three of them glared at each other as Lee continued to remain motionless, his bed covered in sand.

"I was trying to kill him," said Gaara flatly.

"What?!" Shikamaru and Naruto said together.

"How can he be so calm?" Shikamaru finished. "Why would you need to do something like that? You beat him in the match. Do you have some kind of grudge?"

"It's nothing like that. I just wanted to kill him," Gaara said, eyes narrowing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You had a bad upbringing. You give me the creeps!" shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru remained quiet, trying to think of what to do.

"If you get in my way, I'll kill you too," Gaara said absently.

"Just try it!" Naruto yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" Shikamaru yelled over him. He took the brief moment of silence trying to weigh options. "This guy has the strenght of a monster."

"I have a real monster in me," growled Naruto, "and I'm not going to let this guy win."

"A monster, huh?" asked Gaara quietly, "So do I. And as you say, I had terrible upbringing. I killed my mother and my father posessed me with a sand spirit. I was born a monster. It's called Shukaku."

As Gaara continued to explain, Shikamaru asked, "a cacodemon posession jutsu? They must have been nuts."

Naruto just stared back and forth in disbelief. There was another like him?

"My family is nothing to me. My father tried to assassinate me more times than I can count. People fear what they can't control. They fear power they cannot possess. That's why they want to see me disappear. Fear," Gaara continued.

Naruto still stood stunned into silence, shaking at Gaara's words.

Gaara opened his eyes, "Killing those who brought me fear has brought me calm. Living for myself and loving myself has brought me purpose. The purpose is to kill."

"Naruto, get ahold of yourself," Shikamaru called as the sand began to swirl again.

The door flew open and Gai stood in it's frame. "The final round is tomorrow. You can wait til then."

Gaara seemed to be struggling to get ahold of himself as he made for the door. He looked like he would come unhinged at any second. "I will kill you all. Just you wait."

Gai took one last look at the unconsious Lee before leaving the hospital. He made his way down the first set of steps in the rear courtyard and leaned on the railing.

"Keiko-sama," he acknowledged gleefully when he heard her approach.

"What happened? I saw that kid from the Hidden Sand leave here muttering to himself," she asked pointedly.

"Oh, nothing but friendly rivalry. These youths are hot to get going," he said shooting her a thumbs up.

"Drop the act Gai. I know what he is."

Gai's smile faded and he donned the first serious expression she thought she had ever seen on his face. "It seemed like he was after Lee. We've been trying to watch him closely. It seems like everything is under control for now."

"Let us hope," said Keiko.

"Tomorrow many of the strongest shinobi in the village will be attending or guarding the stadium. Nothing is going to happen to the Genin under our watch," Gai smiled.

"You know, before a few weeks ago I would doubt that Orochimaru was after Genin, but now we know that not to be true. But Kakashi is with Sasuke for now," she smiled.

"That is a comforting thought. No one better than my rival," Gai gleemed, back to his usual self.

Keiko rolled her eyes.


	34. Chapter 34 - Another plane of existance

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She could feel the heat from his body, quickened breathing in her ear. There was a sense of pause between them as she saw the hesitancy in his eyes. She felt a fleeting moment of shame for always having so much desire with him. Part of her from her old life felt it was not proper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I just want to be close to you," she whispered as he continued to stare into her eyes with his unmasked face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She felt like she was being judged and didn't know why she felt that way. Her cheeks flushed and she continued in a small voice, " I like to feel you near me. The sound of your voice, your touch, your heat, the beating of your heart. When you're one with me I feel like I can be closer...on a different plane of existence with you." She turned a deeper shade of red. She meant it to sound intimate, but when it came out, to her own ears it sounded more lusty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The scene faded in a haze as she felt an arm tighten around her abdomen. Kakashi's face buried into the nape of her neck. She could tell by the sound of his shallow, even breathing thay he was still asleep. It had been a dream. Keiko tried to shake her head mentally. She wasn't sure why she was having a dream like that. Kakashi never once judged her for how much she loved making love with him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She recalled how in the beginning she had been so shy from his touch. He would touch her in ways of reassurance and encouragement that would have been very frowned upon on her home world. She subconsciously ran her hand down his arm and placed it on top of his where it rested on her stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His breathing pattern changed and she felt his head lift from where it had rested. She could feel his gaze over her even before he whispered, "Can't sleep?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His voice was husky from the hours of nonuse and she trembled at his deep tone. He raised an eyebrow at this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was. Just woke up from a dream," Keiko replied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, eying her with both eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No. It was just a dream about us," she smiled reassuringly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She felt him harden slightly against her hip and she turned red./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh? Anything...interesting in this dream?" He asked. There was a small sultry edge to his voice that told her exactly what he was thinking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keiko got visibily flustered as she thought of how to respond. Kakashi chuckled and kissed her forehead. He lay back down next to her and wrapped her back up in his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go back to sleep love," he whispered gently in her ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She didn't know why she was worried. He knew her. He knew exactly when to push her and when to let go. He didn't question how she showed her love for him ever. She never had to feel up tight about cultural rules in this place. Not only Kakashi, but everyone had accepted her the way she was. It was only a dream./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But then she couldn't help but think that was only half true. Kakashi knew the truth, and so did Naruto and the Hokage. But the rest of the village had no idea what she was. They already had years of disdain for Naruto under their belts, although that was starting to change. The incident with Gaara could set any progress back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her heart beat faster in a bout of anxiety about the situation. She felt a hand run down the side of her face, to her neck, and her shoulder. She heard again in a gentle low tone, "Sleep."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Almost as if it were a command she couldn't ignore, she fell asleep instantly as she became aware of the warmth and safety wrapped around her./p 


	35. Announcement

I do plan on finishing Book 1 - Reckoning. I'm kind of having writer's block with development because it gets into the meat of the first confrontation with Orochimaru during the Chunin exams. Sometimes it can be harder to entertwine a story so closely around one that's already been written (i.e. the original Naruto story line). I've been working on the 4th book while I consider how to continue Book 1. I feel that a character's original integrity is important and there are some times where it is good to take liberties with story lines and sometimes where it is not and the original story is important. Sorry for the delay and inconvenience. I don't like leaving things unfinished and reading unfinished stories makes me sad. So I will get it finished at some point. I just needed to respark my inspiration. Thank you to everyone for your continued support. I don't get a lot of feedback, but I do get a lot of readers across the four platforms where I post. So I hope others enjoy reading while I work on my writing ^.^

Thanks~

Reikeiko

A03

Wattpad

deviantART


End file.
